For Whom the Bells Toll
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: What happens when the enemy holds the key to the survival to the youkai blood from going extinct? What will Inuyasha & Sesshomaru have to do to get it from Naraku before all hope is lost for the youkai blood?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is a new story I came up with. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leave Japan and head for Europe in search for something. The story takes place in the 19th century world.

**

* * *

**

**For Whom the Bells Cry For**

Prologue…

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Time had passed, to be more exact five long excruciating centuries have passed for myself and for my half brother, well at least I can say that for myself though. Ever since the tragic death of mistress Rin-chan, Sesshomaru hasn't been himself. He still has a bad tendency to kill and I suspect that it is he who is committing these horrid crimes against humanity. He has been missing during these long centuries of hell and now he has come out of hiding.

For starts, my name is Inuyasha, I am a hanyou and I am related to this madman who happens to be my handsome half brother Sesshomaru. He once ruled the Western Lands when there were youkai's around, but ever since the humans learned how to defend themselves against us youkai's, all hell has broken lose.

We are now thought of as beast, hmph no that is a mistake on my behalf. We have all ways been seen as beasts to the eyes of the imbecile humans. Yes the times and customs may have in some ways have changed, but they still fear us. That is what still gives us both strength and a meaning to live in this perplex world.

You see, my brother and I are the only youkai's still alive. It is now up to us both to bring back the youkai blood to the world and find our place among these _dreadful _humans. Yes I lost two mikos in the past who I treasured deeply, but it was never meant to be.

I am a hanyou, I do hold some human affection but after these long years of solitary, I have come to realize human emotions are a waste of my time.

Now it is time to seek out my brother, he is the only one I want; he is what I need to make this emptiness dissipate from my being. We have been parted for far too long, it is time to bring back the mighty blood of our father, Inu no Taishou the great Inu taiyoukai. This is both our legacy and we will not fail in our quest, even if it cost us both our lives…

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Deceased Victims & the Disturbing Images of the Past…**

Still Inuyasha's P.O.V.

The device I had come to have known as a _grand father clock_ struck seven in the morning; it was time for me to get up for the new day. God, this new era shit was far worst then the youkais I use to fight back in the Sengoku Jidai era, damn that seemed so far away. In a way I missed it, I missed how simple life was. Hell I even missed my damn sash of the fire rat haori and hakama clothes!

But no, Sesshomaru had said that we were to dress like the other humans so no one would come to suspect us of what we were once the times started to change and we were forced to go into hiding.

With some difficulty, I climbed out of the futon and sighed in exasperation and frustration. I looked around my room and decided to get my ass up before sleep got the best of me and I spend all the day inside sleeping like a lazy baka. For some reason I still found just the word 'sleep' repulsive.

Damn Sesshomaru last time I saw him he still lived in the Western Palace while I am stuck with these vile creatures. Oh I'll be sure to thank him for his hospitality on letting me stay over to the palace.

With out further ado, I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen area. Strange as it might sound, but yes after these long year I have learned how to cook. I am in debt to Kagome for this, she first taught me how to boil water then she taught me how to cook. I still claim to miss the ramen she used to bring me from her time, but she's dead.

All our friends are dead; the people we cared for are no longer with us. Now it's only Sesshomaru and me who are now the only remaining survivors of both groups and frankly I find it a bit annoying, but not really. I enjoyed his company, well not exactly his company but just the thought of knowing he is still alive and well.

I began to boil the water for some tea, yuck I can't stand the taste of tea, but it's either the green tea or just plain water. Hmmm…you know blood would make these things a bit more enjoyable. Tsk, tsk Inuyasha, I am being to think just like my cynical attractive brother.

Speaking of that royal pain in the ass, I have come to find that I am thinking about him more then usual. I find that my dreams are beginning to become more graphic, I…I image him on top of me and him saying my name in a whisper while he thrusts himself into me. Damn I've been reading too many of those old scrolls that I've been finding around here.

The pot which contained the water began to signal that it was done; with a dejected sigh I poured the steaming water into a cup and set the tea kettle back onto the fire. I blew on it carefully and then I took a sip. Ouch, shit its hot, smart me. I'll just have to wait until it cooled off.

I settled the cup down and lay on my back. I am completely bored, nothing satisfies this Inuyasha anymore. Hn, I am starting to talk just like that arrogant bastard of Sesshomaru. Must run in the family I presume.

I continued to lie on my back in idleness before my mind had been swept with images of the past. My former life, my friends…and the last battle with Naraku. Before the thoughts claim me fully, I pulled away from them in sadness. I did not want to think about the past anymore. What's done is done, I cannot change the past. And even if I could, I do not think I could bring myself to do it. They all died honorably, but their lives were the sacrifice to destroy Naraku and the Shikon no Tama.

Their blood combined along with Kagome miko powers, Sesshomaru's strike from Toukijin and my Black Lash Wave brought him to his demise. My blood as well as Sesshomaru's blood was what seal the entire event. Now we are all alone, shit life is unfair.

I still do not comprehend why we live, I mean yes Sesshomaru and I have one another, but ever since Rin-chan was killed during the final battle and he tried to revive her back to life with Tensaiga but it did not let him bring her back, he…he seemed to have lost all notice of life. My brother at that moment had realized that Tensaiga could only revive a person back from the dead once and he had lost all compassion.

As to this day, I am not too sure whatever happened to Tensaiga, I doubt that he would have discarded the sword, but knowing Sesshomaru he could be capable of anything and I mean anything. I can recall his malevolent smile, and for the first time in my long 1,700 years on this earth, I saw my brother's tears for the first time.

He had held onto Rin tightly in his arms and his expression was of pure sorrow and of pain. His tears had fallen upon the deceased child's face and he had kissed her cold cheek. I could only gape at the scene before me, but I could not bear to see him brought to his knees in such a disgraceful manner.

Now that I can think back to the past, I believe I am now the cold hearted bastard while Sesshomaru has become the…the emotionless bastard. Hmmm…so have things really changed then? I cannot say so for sure, but whatever the case maybe, our lives are a living hell and now it is time for me to go after Sesshomaru and claim him as my own.

It sounds all so simple, but I do not know where me elder brother has hidden himself from me. He could be anywhere and I am determined to find that bastard and bring him back to me even if I must search the seven corners of the world. Well maybe not the seven corners of the world, just all of Japan. I mean he would not have left me here all alone in Japan right?

Damn another thing that is going to keep me up all night, thanks a lot taiyoukai Sesshomaru! Argh, oh my tea, great now it's cold.

Well enough idleness from my behalf, I might as well get a moving. Uh, where the hell's my haori?

Ah there it is, come to me you damn haori, okay now that I am dressed and also that I have 'eaten or rather drunken' something, time to get on with the day.

_End Inuyasha's P.O.V. _

* * *

Inuyasha jumped to his feet gracefully and walked out the back way of the house he lived in. he lived in the outskirts of the Kaeda's village which was now a city. Time had truly passed them; the new generations had no idea that Inuyasha was a hanyou. He kept his distance from them and they kept his distance from him which was just the way he liked it.

He stumbled into the bright sunny day, there was a gentle breeze in the air and he enjoyed it with pleasure. He could vaguely smell Sesshomaru's unique scent in the air, but he still had no idea where he was located at. He could even make out the scents of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara's scents. The thoughts of his friends pained him, and Sesshomaru was not making it any better.

He cursed his brother for not comforting him in his misery, but he knew that his brother was as well recovering from his lost. Inuyasha decided to go after his brother and the only good hint he knew where he might have been would be in the Western Lands.

In a flash, Inuyasha ran through the forest at an unbelievable speed like he had never been able to do, he jumped into the sky and his long silver wiped out all around him casting a majestic sight. He jumped from branch to branch until he dropped gracefully to the ground and entered the Western Lands, his and his brother's home.

Inuyasha slashed his wrist and threw his blood onto the barrier he knew was there. Sesshomaru hadn't wanted any humans to enter his lands, he would rather have been skinned alive then fall to the mercy of the vile humans and lose the battle of protecting their lands. It had taken what Inuyasha believed two centuries to conduct a master plan to keep humans away from the West, but it had worked up until now.

The humans were getting greedy with the expanding numbers of humans and they were in demanded for more land and the western lands were the only lands still remaining. Inuyasha felt agony knowing that they would lose their lands and the few remaining scraps of happiness he and Sesshomaru still had left.

Quickly he dashed forward and sealed the barrier behind him. Inuyasha ran up towards the palace and found it to be in an impeccable state just like in its years of glory. Inuyasha approached the open gates of the palace and he entered them, he felt his brother's presences coming from his studies. Inuyasha frowned sadly at the thought that he would be seeing his brother again for the first time in five centuries.

He smiled nervously and ran down the long corridors of the immense palace; he ran up the stairs to the second floor and halted right before the studies double doors. Inuyasha reached out a trembling hand and threw open the doors to revile his brother, Sesshomaru-sama looking out the window that over looked their lands. Inuyasha's breath was caught in his throat as he gawked over his brother.

He hadn't changed one bit, they only thing that was slightly different about him was his skin, it had become more pallid and his amber eyes were void and his facial expression was inscrutable to read.

Without looking back, Sesshomaru said coldly, "Inuyasha, it has been along has it not?" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side slightly. Inuyasha felt the over whelming need, desire to weep away Sesshomaru's grief with the only way he knew how to.

Reflexively, Inuyasha ran across the remaining space that separated them, and he threw himself into Sesshomaru's strong embrace. Sesshomaru was taken aback and for the first time in five centuries felt some sort of emotion. He held onto Inuyasha for dear life and stroked his silver hair caringly.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard, why did you neglect to see me all this time? Did I do something to you to have you loath me so?" Inuyasha buried his face onto the neck of Sesshomaru and cried.

Sesshomaru hushed Inuyasha while stroking his hair.

"No my dear Inuyasha, I just did not think it fit for you to see me in such a pitiful state that I am in at the moment. I just did not want to see you suffer the way I was…please Inuyasha stop your meaningless crying. We have now come back to each other which is enough for now little brother." Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha's chin so their eyes locked; just then he began to lick his brother's salty tears from his face and this made Inuyasha groan.

"Sesshomaru, I've missed you so much and I want to take away your suffering. I want to see you like before, I want to see you back to your old arrogant self, the taiyoukai father was proud of, not this Sesshomaru. Please return back to me Sesshomaru…Please." Inuyasha whimpered softly into Sesshomaru's ear.

Caringly, Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's innocent lips passionately; Inuyasha's eyes widen in disbelief as to what was occurring. Sesshomaru ran his hands through Inuyasha's hair and slammed him against the wall behind them. Inuyasha moaned tenderly causing one of those rare smiles from Sesshomaru to form on his soft lips.

Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru's lip and drew in a much needed breath, he then nibbled his brother's lower lip and this got a decent reaction from the taiyoukai. He slammed Inuyasha harder against the wall and they both kissed one another.

Inuyasha dug his claws into his brother's back, he removed his haori, but Sesshomaru stopped him before he even had a chance to show his delicate skin to him. He shook his head and announced, "No Inuyasha, there will be plenty for those types of things. I have come to a conclusion Inuyasha, I…no we must leave from here and go somewhere else. We have lost and as much as it pains me, but I must accept defeat. We have lost our friends and we have now lost our home."

Sesshomaru pulled away from Inuyasha and sighed in exasperation. Inuyasha eyed his brother to see if he was kidding, but Sesshomaru's expression was dead serious and it was exhilarating on to see him look like that. Inuyasha pouted slightly and whimpered like a puppy.

Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha in concern and when he saw Inuyasha's expression he smiled slightly, before it turned to a depressing frown. He pulled Inuyasha towards him and they walked out of the studies out into the deserted corridors of the palace. Inuyasha clenched onto Sesshomaru as if he were indeed afraid. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on his younger brother

"Come now Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru expects a response from his brother." Sesshomaru nibbled Inuyasha's collar bone and Inuyasha groaned in frustration. He wanted his brother inside him, but he was neglecting him from pleasure.

"Damn you Sesshomaru, I want you, hell I want to feel you inside me, but you are neglecting this Inuyasha!" Inuyasha grunted in annoyance, and this just made Sesshomaru laugh.

"That was not the type of response this Sesshomaru had been expecting from you Inuyasha, but it will have to do. Where do you think we are going hanyou?" Sesshomaru's smile turned into sly smirk.

Inuyasha looked up at his brother and gave him a questioning look.

"Sesshomaru what do you have up your sleeve this time? First you present to me this shocking news that you give up the Western Lands and now you are taking me to somewhere that I don't even know where the hell it is." Inuyasha continued to gape up at his brother.

_What does Sesshomaru plan to do to me? And where the hell are we going? _Inuyasha's conscious mocked him for his stupidity and hissed, _you baka, Sesshomaru's taking you to __**his**__ chambers to make love to you. God it's so obvious and you can't even tell that he's missed you, hell it's even safe to say he loves you. You have to understand Inuyasha, we're the only thing he has, and he's the only thing we have. Besides you love him, and I don't mean in just a 'brotherly' manner. Even before the others passed away, you can recall the times we you and him held each other's gaze with desire, but either one of us wanted to confuse our feeling. But now is our chance to make things right._

Inuyasha froze, his eyes widen in anxiety and he muttered, "Uh, Sesshomaru please don't tell me we're going to your chambers."

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha and shrugged elegantly. "I am heading to my chambers Inuyasha, I never expected you to join me. You are welcomed to go on your own around the palace while I rest." With that, he opened the double doors of his room and stepped right in.

Inuyasha followed close after his brother and gaped at his brother's room. This was the first time he had ever stepped foot into his brother's chambers. It was enormous with white washed walls with a grand bed at the center of the room; there was an entire wall covered with mirrors and the bright sun shined through the immense windows of the room.

Sesshomaru causally sat down on the bed and lay back. He kept silent and before long Inuyasha was lying down next to him.

"I can see you are still here Inuyasha, is something the matter?" Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed, but he knew Inuyasha was glaring at with confusion.

"No, everything is fine Sessh, but I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to stay by your side forever and I'll follow you where ever you may go." Inuyasha looked at the handsome youkai lying besides him and he felt his heart beat faster.

Their hands brushed against each other until Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's hand into his and brought it to his chest.

"Inuyasha, you are one curious pup, but I will not leave you. I swear it." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and graced Inuyasha's soft lips with a kiss. Inuyasha purred contently at the feeling of his brother's lips against his.

Inuyasha pulled at his brother's hair begging for more then just simple kisses. He wanted the pleasure of having his own flesh and blood inside him. Inuyasha panted, he took off his haori and then he removed Sesshomaru's haori. Before long, their kisses had turned to something more serious and more desiring.

-End Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My sincere apologies for not posting quickly, here is chapter two. Thank you so very much for reviewing the first chapter and informed me of its prosperous start. I hope that this statement is not too bold to be said. Oh I forgot to put this on the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi is the person who owns Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The story line is the only thing that belongs to me.

_Chapter 2: _Bathing in the Moonlight's Luminous Beams of Benevolence…

_Sengoku Jidai era_

_T_he glorious sun of the day came to an end; it washed over the landscape of the Western Lands in floors of radiant shafts of light and gradually disintegrated away.

Everything had been washed with soft oranges and yellows until the darkness of the night consumed the light of day and cast a tranquil sight.

As the day light had faded away, Sesshomaru had been washed entirely with the setting beams of the day causing his calm features to enhance in the setting light. His skin had glowed lively and his majestic eyes had matched the dying away sun.

It had been only four hours since Inuyasha had made his presences known to his half brother Sesshomaru and in less then two hours they had been consumed with ravenous desires to have one another.

Inuyasha slept soundly on the bed as he had no idea that the day had faded away and that he had messed out on a breath taking sight.

While Inuyasha slumbered on the grand bed, Sesshomaru resigned himself to the divan overlooking the near by stream close to the window.

But not even the breath taking sight of the setting sun as enough to wipe away Sesshomaru's bewildered thoughts regarding everything that had occurred.

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V. _

Everything that has happened today was uncalled for; never did I think I would see Inuyasha again for what remained of my existence. But I presumed what one expects less is what one gets in return.

He slept as if there is no tomorrow, as if we had no burdens upon us to bare, but the miserable truth is, he and I **must **bring back something that is almost dead.

Inuyasha and I ended our grand climax forty-five minutes ago, it had been long and pleasant, but like we all must comprehend, that **_all_** good things must come to an end sooner or later. And for us both 'end' was _not_ something we wanted to comply with so easily.

But alas, the hanyou tired himself and my self out as well with all his innate thrusts and cries of satisfaction.

What other choice did we have in the matter; we could not continue physical intercourse if our bodies were near their limits.

It was something out of the ordinary, something abnormal you can say for me, to do such an intimate thing with my own tender flesh and blood, but while we had exchanged kisses and thrusts, it had felt so proper and self satisfying to do.

I am still somewhat baffled or not sure if it had been _I _who had been fornicating with Inuyasha or if it had been my demonic side that had longed for the touch of another living breathing creature, preferably Inuyasha.

I do not know what to make out of the situation, but all I can say on my behalf is that what is do is done. And I can also say that it had been one hell of a delicate experience to do.

Inuyasha was new to this intimate sort of thing; I could detect that even before we began. My little brother had never felt the touch of another male or to make things properly even, he had never felt the touch of the femininity with overwhelming affection.

It amused me to see my little brother react to just my simple touch, and I to his delicate gesture.

It was extraordinary how just a simple gesture could change a person immediately. His kisses were gentle and caring now that I brought these things up to myself.

I would have expected him to be remiss, but he had surprised me with showing that he was indeed benign with his movements.

His touch was of innocence and there were no traces of malevolence.

I had been denying myself the harsh truth of things; I had hidden behind my short lived pleasures and not come face with the truth, but if I were to become at ease with my conscious, then I was going to have to come face to face with the truth.

I cannot bear to resign here any longer, but I cannot just come straightforward with telling Inuyasha this gruesome fact of truth.

Indeed I have been the absolute ruler of the Western Lands ever since our father former Lord InunoTaishou's death, but what Inuyasha doesn't know that his birth and my destiny were all ready foretold even before our father's birth.

It was difficult to explain in exact words as to how I had been told the shocking news when I had been merely seventeen of age, (a/n: by seventeen of age, I really do mean his first seventeen years of his life) but what I meant by his birth and my destination was _not _him wielding Tetsusaiga and _I _ruling the Western Lands.

Things go much further then that of which what I was told; no one had thought it prudent to have told Inuyasha preciously, but I am presuming that with all the countless of blows struck to his head, it had been bound for him to get some sort of thought to the matter.

As for I, I had been lucky; I had our father to tell me the scraps of the knowledge I bared at the moment, but it was still not enough to grasp what our father had meant precisely.

Hmmm, I had mused too much on the enmeshed matter of destiny, I should not be breaking my head with confusing thoughts of these sorts.

I should have just enjoyed Inuyasha's presences before we were to leave from here forever.

He slept soundly in on my bed while I resigned myself in a long divan close to the window that over looked the magnificent lands and a near by stream.

I sat there almost idle with the tasks of a decent bath successfully achieved and with wearing crisp new clothes on my person.

Without much thought, I glanced out into the annulled night and sighed in frustration.

I should not have been here sitting down when there was still one final duty I had to complete, and that final duty was looking for a new escape from Japan and the Western Lands all together.

But Inuyasha's well ware had been enough to keep me in place. Something caught my attention; I glanced away from the view of the nocturnal night outside the window and gazed to where my brother lay.

I was greeted with the image of Inuyasha's suave skin having been transformed into a transparent color.

I was awed to see my little brother's veins so lively with the same blood I carried. His blood almost glowed underneath his skin.

I felt tempted to get up and traced one of his veins from the base of his neck to his chest.

But that would have woken him up. A nominal moan escaped the hanyou's peaceful lips and graced my sensitive hearing.

The hanyou tossed to seek a more comfortable position on my bed and once he did, he continued to slumber undisturbed.

I could not restrain a soft chuckle that escaped my lips, but I made sure it was almost mutable as not to intrude upon my brother's slumbering.

What somewhat amused me was the plain fact that Inuyasha was laying on the bed with only being covered with his red haori.

It dawned to my comprehension that Inuyasha was vulnerable to be taken once more for a round of pleasantries.

The thought caused me to smirk beguilingly, but as much as the idea pleased me, I could not bring myself to do such a thing to my brother while he slept.

I sighed capriciously and turned my focus back to the immense window over looking the glimmering stream.

My thoughts went back to what I had been pondering about before Inuyasha's fine skin had caught my attention.

Staying here in the Western Lands would be too much to bear; anything would have suited us better then having to stay here.

Here there were too many cruel reflections of the dreadful past, did we not have the right to happiness? To be liberated from guilt and depression?

We had to get away with any means necessary, but since I had not been out beyond the borders of these lands, I had not the faintest knowledge of _what _laid beyond those mountains.

This was where Inuyasha would have to come to my assistances in the matter, but in the mean time since he slumbered, I would have to commence with what information I could congregate out from the tomes in the studies.

I simply got up irate with my lack of understanding of the matter and made my way casually to Inuyasha's side.

I stood towering over him and tenderly caressed his provocative porcelain skin.

He groaned, now that was not the sort of reaction I had planned to encounter my self with from Inuyasha, but be it whatever the case may be I presume.

His eyes flattered open and I was greeted with those reflecting eyes of his that were identical to mine.

It was amusing to see that although we had the same amber eyes, that they were entirely dissimilar.

I recognized that scarcely when I saw my reflection in a vanity, I was deeply aware that _my _eyes were void and inimical whereas Inuyasha's eyes were amicable and held empathy.

It annoyed me to the bounds of irate and I presumed I felt derisive every time I looked into my little brother's eyes.

My eyes would never gleam with ecstasy only with plaintive and with hints of appall…were these thoughts truly my own?

Of course they were _my _own catastrophic thoughts, just not from the sane side of me, but of the rabid beast that dwelled chained up in me that still yearned to kill and to feel the thrill of the hunt.

I had to get the hell out of here before the beast within me was released to the entire world and we would all be doomed.

By 'we' I had meant Inuyasha, I could have really cared less if I were to have slaughtered countless of humans, but what would have pained me to the point insanity was the possibility that if I were to harm Inuyasha while I was out of control.

Huh? Oh it seemed I have drifted apart from consciousness and have consumed my self with my endless morbid thoughts.

I must put an end to that ridiculous habit of a nuisance of getting lost in my own thoughts.

But I must control myself before things got out of hand, Inuyasha was not a nuisance to me, I took pleasure with his presence and company.

He was the only thing I presumed that could have kept 'me' under control and with reason of mind.

_End Sesshomaru's P.O.V. _

Sesshomaru pulled back his hand and grinned in spite of himself down upon his young brother, but his grin dissipated into an impassive frown.

"Inuyasha, I take it you slept well even if it was for less then thirty minutes. How do you feel little brother?" Sesshomaru voice was melodious as it had all ways been; even with the centuries passed, his voice was just as silky as from the past.

With a gracious toss of his fine sliver tresses from his angelic face, he leaned against the wall casually and he wore an apathetic expression.

Sesshomaru glanced from under his rich black lashes and with quick glance, he inspected Inuyasha once fully.

The taiyoukai smiled inwardly and concluded simply that the hanyou would be fine, only to be a bit sorrow from their intercourse with one another, but other then that he would be okay.

He looked away from Inuyasha not wanting his brother to get exhilarated once again and swift them both back into bed just yet.

He still had to do research; he planned to leave that very night at midnight which was only four hours away.

Inuyasha whimpered derisively towards his half brother, who would not meet his gaze, he growled petulant at his brother's lack of acknowledgement.

A second did not pass by before Inuyasha summoned his demonic speed, he jumped out of bed and pinned Sesshomaru behind the very wall the taiyoukai had been leaning against tranquilly.

If Sesshomaru had felt any emotions to Inuyasha's rash actions, Sesshomaru was prudent enough to conceal any of his complex emotions from sight and his effervescent scent from his younger brother.

Inuyasha traced the outline of Sesshomaru's striking face; his brother's features were truly unique and gorgeous.

The hanyou's hand trembled minutely as he ran his claw finger over his brother's marble like smooth jaw line.

Sesshomaru did not flinch; he stayed completely tranquil at the hanyou's subtle touch.

The taiyoukai's golden orbs of dismal sunlight remained transfixed with his little brother's eyes; their intense gaze was never defied to be shattered by one or the other.

Neither dared to glance away dreading that if they glanced away that the incantation upon them would be shattered into the void night around them and they would be lost for all eternity.

The hanyou's hand still trembled as it now traced his elder brother's tender lips that taunted him to the point of lunacy.

Sesshomaru's full, sensuous lips were just the establishment of temptation beginning to seep into Inuyasha.

He tried desperately to accost his beastly aspirations for his brother's perfect body and enriching masculine scent. Sesshomaru sighed nominal; he caught Inuyasha's cowering hand into his.

Their eyes continued to be locked with one another's, Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha's hand to his side and said in an immutable silky voice, "Inuyasha, not now. We just finished indulging with one another's begins, as fatuous as this may sound considering that we are both youkais of high hierarchy, our bodies need to recuperate from such a savoring intercourse involving the two of us."

As much as Sesshomaru found it simply a waste of his time to give long explanations to anyone, he felt both somewhat obligated and entitled to do so with Inuyasha and he was not bothered by doing so with his brother.

The youngest son of the great dog demon glared straight into his brother's eyes with audacity.

Sesshomaru returned the same glare only to intensify his point, he raised an eyebrow with elegance.

A composed grin crossed Inuyasha's handsome features, Sesshomaru smiled at the sight of his younger brother finding this all amusing.

But Inuyasha did not plan to let Sesshomaru get off with just a charming grin. Sesshomaru expected the hanyou to pull away, but immediately had been incorrect.

Inuyasha graced Sesshomaru's sensuous, full lips with an idyllic kiss; he forced the taiyoukai's lips to part open. The hanyou's watering tongue invaded his brother's mouth.

Sesshomaru had at once surrendered to Inuyasha; he allowed his brother to assault his personal space with that lust kiss and ravenous tongue.

Inuyasha slide one of his hands down the front side of Sesshomaru's haori, he pulled the silk ribbon that was tied up and revealed his brother's transparent smooth pallid flesh.

The hanyou ran his clawed index finger an in up and down gesture on the taiyoukai's chest. Sesshomaru could not contain a moan of pleasure. A medley of emotions ran up his spine.

His younger brother's grip was of steel; Inuyasha kissed Sesshomaru harder slamming him against the wall.

Sesshomaru growled softly in his throat, he gently pushed Inuyasha from him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes threateningly, he cupped Sesshomaru's chin, but Sesshomaru seized his wrist and pulled Inuyasha to him.

The taiyoukai slipped from under Inuyasha's strength which was meager compared to his strength.

He could have easily been resistant to his brother's mawkish behavior, but he had wanted to see what his little brother was capable of trying to do to him.

The corners of the taiyoukai's lips curled up slightly, he caressed Inuyasha's warm cheek. He ran his tongue over the front of his fangs and moaned softly.

He leaned forward and whispered into Inuyasha's pointed hanyou ear with his melodious voice, "Little brother, you are very impatient with yourself. I would have expected you to be more restrained but that was just my personal opinion. You must learn to be strong of will and not to let your innate manners seize the best of you. I promise you brother, that you and I will have our hedonistic intercourse with one another, but not now Inuyasha. Just wait a little longer and I will be sure to make it worth your restless wait."

Sesshomaru slide his index finger and middle finger into Inuyasha's minutely parted mouth. His hand cupped the hanyou's chin and he licked the side of Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha released a lax groan, his tongue licked Sesshomaru's fingers gradually. Taunting saliva spilled from Inuyasha's mouth and dripped down his chin and neck.

The hanyou's saliva had not gone unnoticed by Sesshomaru; he licked the saliva away from his brother's face and neck.

The taste of his brother's spit promptly attacked Sesshomaru's taste buds. He found the taste irresistible; at that very moment something deep with in him was ignited.

Sesshomaru grew irate with him self for being so gullible as to have provoked Inuyasha into yet another course of fornication.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and was dismal with him self for having to put an end to this situation before they decided to head back to bed.

Inuyasha clenched onto Sesshomaru refusing to release him from his being, Sesshomaru's expression was once more impassive.

Inuyasha smiled feebly, he sighed impatiently but understood Sesshomaru's emotionless appearance.

The hanyou managed to grunt something obscene under his breath, he felt his brother's claws traced the outline of his lips and he licked them.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away from Inuyasha's teasing lips and leaned sophisticatedly against the wall while surveying Inuyasha with cunning amber orbs.

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru placidly; but he looked away from him not wanting to upset his older brother.

Silently the hanyou gathered up his clothes that were spread all over the marble floor of the bedroom.

The taiyoukai followed every movement of his younger brother with interest, the way he moved and the way he muttered things under his breath.

He smirked faintly to himself since Inuyasha's back was to him.

A tranquil silent fell upon the brothers, Inuyasha strolled over to the door which leaned to the hot springs in Sesshomaru's chambers that were to his personal use.

He halted before the grand doors to the hot springs; he turned to face the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru had all ready made his way to the double doors of the chambers, but as well halted. He gazed over his shoulder and met Inuyasha's stare.

He raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

Inuyasha smirked majestically at Sesshomaru and whispered softly knowing his older brother would be able to hear him clear.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for everything you have done for me. I really appreciate it more then what you could ever come to realize brother. I will meet you back in your studies."

Inuyasha turned away once again and walked into the hot springs. Sesshomaru stood fixed right where he stood, his passive expression faded for a second and was replaced with an ebullient smile.

When the door shut behind Inuyasha, the trance put upon Sesshomaru he was oblivious to, effaced away from him.

His smile was replaced with his whimsical frown. He turned around and opened the door.

Lithely, Sesshomaru closed the doors behind him mutely, but the echo of the closing doors ran through to both directions of the eternal corridors of solitude.

The silent that followed after the echoes left the taiyoukai in the eerie silent of the night.

Faint shaft of lights satiated through the glass windows that were lined in a seemingly endless row along the wall before Sesshomaru.

A shiver ran down Sesshomaru's spine, he did not fear the darkness that surrounded him at that moment; instead he embraced it with open arms.

He tucked back the few loose stands of his tresses behind his ear and walked elegantly as if he were not walking at all but floating.

His silver tresses swaying as he walked down the empty corridors of the second level of the palace.

He was bathed in luminous beams of full moon's light as he walked to the stairs and deceased down them and was out of sight.

_With Inuyasha bathing…_

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

The doors shut behind me as I made my way to the nearest hot spring. With out much thought I threw my clothes in a heap besides the edge of the hot spring and stepped right into the rejuvenating water. Immediately once my skin made contact with the warm water, I let out a moan.

If I stood corrected, it had been a very long time since I had last bathed in luxury within these very hot springs, not precisely my older brother's hot springs, but the ones for those who were housed in the east wing of the palace.

The pounding of the water soothed my anxiety from my mind and left me pondering restlessly.

Here I was, back home with my older brother. And now we were leaving this very godforsaken night.

Sesshomaru did not need to waste his breath telling me what I all ready knew at hand, I had seen it in those void golden orbs of his.

That was why he had given me that gaze; it was meant to say in unspoken terms that we were to leave tonight, possibly right after I bathed.

It pained me to know that as so as I had arrived, I would be departing forever from my second home.

The Western Lands had all ways been my home, if not from a far. Sesshomaru had allowed me to resign here in the palace, but Kagome had somewhat refused to see me confined behind these very walls.

It had all ways struck me with bafflement as to why Kagome had never seemed to have liked the idea of me stayed here in the palace.

Even to this day it was still an unsolved crypt in my eyes.

I could still recall my first time walking down the long corridors of the palace, there were countless of hallways and doors all leading somewhere mysterious and forbidden.

I had once addressed Sesshomaru about the very topic of where exactly do the corridors had lead but he had only answered my question with a simple, "Inuyasha that is none of your concern."

Hell I may have been just a pup of six years old when it had been the first time I was allowed by my mother to step foot upon these glorious lands of our father.

But Sesshomaru should have been wistful to the proposal of at least giving me a more detailed explanation then those explicit terms he used that day.

Sesshomaru…he seemed so changed in so many ways. I have never seen his eyes so void and so stern before.

His eyes, just those majestic eyes of lacking warmth sunlight are all I cared to mention to myself at the moment.

Hn, my brother's beautiful eyes were never this cold, void or emotionless before. True his emotions would have all ways been a mask of grave and immutable expressions, but his eyes would _always _make up for his lack of facial appearances.

Even his composed scent had become vapid and more desolate. I could not place my finger as to what my brother had gone through threw these long years of immortal hell, but when I embraced him it had seemed to me that my embrace was capable enough to dissipate his vindictive aspects.

It pained me to infinite bounds in seeing my brother like this, he had been one arrogant bastard that lived up to our father's name and legacy, but seeing him now confirmed that he was even more ruthless and melancholy then before.

My paramour half brother had lost compassion, damn everything and anyone to hell. If Rin or anyone else had not died that day of the battle, Sesshomaru would not be in this awful condition and I would not be so morose and fraught with despondent reflections of the seemly never ending precedent.

Hmmm, my heart it pounds in my chest from the mixture of over brought emotional sentiments, I am letting my sentiments interfere with my life.

But I cannot neglect the truth; something bad is going to occur if we don't leave immediately to…

Damn my conscious cannot loom up anything that can help us. All my brother wanted was for us to depart from the Western Lands this very night since we could travel by the light of the full moon, but departure required a damn destination as if there was no exact concept as to where to depart to, then there really was no point in leaving until we thought up something worth while.

Hah, that has got to be one of the most baffling statements I have ever thought of before. And it sounds so prudent, I will have to mention it to Sesshomaru so he can get a good laugh out of it, that is to say if he is has a sense of humor, wait did he ever have a sense of humor?

I wonder if he even knows what a joke is. It is best if I do not instigate the matter to require that piece of knowledge, I am not too sure as to what his reaction would be to something I would think amusing and he would most likely find effrontery…

Oh crap, how long have I been in here? Argh, I have to get back, I guess I have been in here for thirty minutes at least.

My, it is an honest fact that time does truly pass you by when you are preoccupied with enthralling thoughts of solitude.

With some hesitation, I climbed out of the luxurious water distasting the thought of having to have had bathed in privacy _alone_. And I emphasized the _alone _part to its complete limits.

Do not get me wrong, I enjoyed bathing with confidentiality, but what the hell does it any good if you have an attractive taiyoukai for a half brother and _not _have frenetic thoughts about something as grave as this sort of topic?

Sesshomaru could have joined me to bathe, but he did not. Feh, just because he all ready bathed did not mean he could not have bathed with me.

What a kill joy, I would have to make him capitulate next time even if I had to drag him into he water with me.

And since he wears white clothing…oh I could think of the most stimulating thoughts my mind could care to image. I am starting to think just like the lecherous deceased monk of Miroku.

Ah, me and my perverted thoughts of flesh and passionate kisses. Now to get dressed; frantically I dried myself and retrieved my clothing from the floor.

It did not take me less then a few minutes before I was fully attired and was running out the double doors of the bedroom.

Two times I nearly came to my private humiliation; I had been running so fast that I had almost lost tripped on my own walking. As it would seem, luck had been on my side.

I ran down the stairs and finally made my way to the double doors that were the studies. I bit my lower lip in anxiety and slowly opened the door.

_End Inuyasha's P.O.V. _

Inuyasha pushed open the door and the open went swinging forward causing Inuyasha to fall face forward and slamming face first to the floor.

The door hit the wall and caused a thundering sound that was like lightening to Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. He growled furiously for a second, but a smug smirked graced his lips.

The taiyoukai strolled over to where his baby brother lay on the floor; he knelt besides Inuyasha and turned him to his back side.

Inuyasha's eyes remained close and he muttered crossly, "I guess I spoke too so about escaping humiliation…huh?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and exclaimed at his brother, "Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing just gawking at me, help me up damn it!"

Sesshomaru did just that, he grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and brought him up to his feet. Inuyasha dusted off his clothes and mumbled, "Thanks, did you find anything yet Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a questioning look before turning his back to his brother and walking back to the tower of books that rested upon his desk.

Without glancing back, he said, "I have found one place that could be to our satisfaction, but we will save it for our last resources if we cannot find another place to resign to. Now get over here and assist me with this pain in the ass research."

Inuyasha smirked kindly; he had all ways found it amusing to hear his brother use his colorful vocabulary that he hardly used since he was an aristocratic taiyoukai and it was very vulgar to hear a taiyoukai swear if it was unnecessary.

But there was no one around to criticize Sesshomaru for his choice of words and if there had been they would have thought twice then to have said something about his choice of words for fear of their meaningless lives.

Inuyasha's smile caught Sesshomaru's attention, he raised his eyebrow in question as to what his brother found humorous.

Inuyasha only smiled broader until he was laughing uncontrollably. Sesshomaru sighed impatiently with the circumstances of the moment, but a grin betrayed him.

He shook his head trying to erase the smile but it only grew broader until he was laughing as frantically as his brother. Inuyasha stumbled over to his brother's side and gasped for the need of breath.

He threw his around his brother's shoulder and laughed harder with tears streaming down his face.

Sesshomaru laughed and wiped away the tears from his brother's cheeks.

Their laughter died down until it became soft chuckles of humor. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped laughing completely and were left smiling limpidly.

For no apparent reason, Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha behind the head and retorted smoothly, "Inuyasha, what did you find so amusing that it caused me as well to laugh like a damn hyena on opium? Well say something before I smack you behind the head again for this unneeded outburst of laughter _little_ brother."

Inuyasha grunted at his brother for hitting him, he rubbed the back of his head but continued to smile causally.

He glanced up at his brother from under his eyelashes and let his hand go back to his side.

"I don't know why I started laughing Sesshomaru; I think it had something to do with the plain fact that you were being obscene with the way you addressed me just now. I guess I found it amusing how even the highest of youkais have their moments in the sun when it comes to saying maledictions. And you brother are no exception, but I find you rather unblemished when you utter an obscene word. It's almost something to look forward to. You some how manage to be obscene while doing it with the up most poise and elegance."

Sesshomaru blinked in bewilderment, but emended him self back to his calm seemingly uninterested self.

He stared at Inuyasha before shrugging gracefully and returning back to the stack of books while pulled Inuyasha behind him.

Inuyasha protested by grunting under his breath but had the wind knocked out of him when Sesshomaru rammed a five hundred paged tome against his chest.

Inuyasha clenched both the book and his midsection, he glared up at his brother who had released him and looked deeply amused with his action.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell was that for? I didn't say anything bad I just gave you a freaking compliment not a damn remark of criticism!" Inuyasha set the book down on the desk and rubbed his chest to soothe the ache on his ribs.

The taiyoukai picked up the book he had been skimming through and resumed his task. Inuyasha sent him an annoyed glare and sneered audibly, "Sesshomaru what is your problem, just answer me it is that simple. I am not asking you to do something complicated; just a simple response is all I request. Every time you neglect to answer me, it pains me. It makes me feel that you still bare the same malevolent sentiments towards me like when we were growing up."

Inuyasha's impacting words caused Sesshomaru to drop the book in his hand and glance up at his younger brother. He walked over to Inuyasha and cupped the hanyou's chin in his hand.

Placidly he nuzzled his cheek against Inuyasha's cold cheek and made his way down to his neck. Inuyasha's eyes widen briefly before he embraced Sesshomaru against his chest. His brother washed him all over with his enriching scent, Inuyasha breathe in the passionate scent allowing it to intoxicate his senses.

Sesshomaru spoke softly into Inuyasha's ear melodiously and licked his brother's ear. Inuyasha's body responded promptly to his brother's gesture.

"Shhh…Inuyasha you are being preposterous with your claims that I could possibly continue to loathe you. In fact you speak a lie; I never despised you when we were growing up. I had to act that way towards you for manifestation not because those were my true affections for you Inuyasha. Everything that occurred in our lives while you were present here in the palace was all show, mostly nothing was true. It was all a lie that I had to commit to…I never meant to be pernicious towards you."

Inuyasha pushed away from Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru held in place. Inuyasha smirked in spite of himself for his lack of strength.

But he couldn't remove himself from his brother because he was warm and was showing some emotion of love towards him.

Inuyasha glanced to meet those golden orbs of rich sunlight and pouted slightly.

Sesshomaru smiled minutely and released Inuyasha from his arms. Inuyasha growled irritated but composed himself once more.

"So what you are trying to clarify to me Sesshomaru is that you never abhorred me and that everything that occurred while I was here was an illusion? But what about the years that followed after I grew up and was pinned to the sacred tree? What about everything that followed after that and your countless rants about how you despised me and that you would end my worthless life of a hanyou and who I bring shame to our father's blood? Are all these things just immortal lies as well?"

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and a waited a response from his brother. Sesshomaru stared into Inuyasha's eyes before diverting his eyes to the window.

A tense silence fell upon them and Inuyasha began to wonder what Sesshomaru would answer him.

The extensive seconds passed before Sesshomaru found the most fitting terms to use to address Inuyasha.

He drew in a serene breath and faced Inuyasha once again, but this time he was serious and there was only one emotion written in his eyes: confusion?

"Yes Inuyasha that is what I am trying to clarify to you. Everything that occurred was a fantasy a damn lie because of a ridiculous legacy that was placed upon us even before our births into this world. And yes I never hated you or felt resentment towards you. How could I, for good or bad, we are brothers and apparently we only have each other. We cannot start feeing pitiful emotions towards one another, we have to stay amalgamated."

Inuyasha's mouth hung open slightly before Sesshomaru closed it. He snatched up the book he had been reading and continued to skim through it as if he had never been interrupted.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru as if he were insane; he had never in his life imaged that everything about their very existence could be a lie.

A trembling hand picked up a book and the hanyou began to skim through it in search for a location to leave to.

Forty-five minutes passed and neither of them uttered a word, Sesshomaru had not meant to startle Inuyasha, but then again it was time for him to comprehend their existence in the world they lived it.

Inuyasha searched at least fifty books before he realized his brother was watching him. He felt a bit of annoyance wash over him and he slammed the book down on the desk. Sesshomaru just leaned back and held back the urge to chuckle.

"Okay Sesshomaru what's so interesting that I am doing that has grabbed your attention?" Inuyasha drummed his claws upon the desk and stared into his brother's eyes to reinforce his point.

"Your reaction to the news I just informed you is what amuses me. I would have thought you would have taken it a bit different but I was incorrect. You took it calmly and that it is simply the reason why I find this amusing. Would you not say the same thing Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru flashed Inuyasha a toothy white flash of his fangs and pushed away from the window.

Inuyasha observed him for a second before getting up to his feet and followed after Sesshomaru.

The taiyoukai snatched the first book he had been looking at and handed it to Inuyasha gently this time. Inuyasha grasped the book with caution and sent a confused look towards his brother.

Sesshomaru acknowledged Inuyasha's confused look with a slight nod on his head and walked over to the doors.

Both brothers walked out of the studies and made their way down the empty corridors of the first level of the palace.

Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru said without looking to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha my dear, do you recall when you were of six of age that you had asked me what lay behind these very doors and endless corridors? If you are still curious as to what lies behind them, your curiosity will be put to ease. Whatever you do, stay close to me and never wander off from my side understand little brother? It would pain me a great deal if I were to lose you here in the confinements of our very home."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes a fraction before he looked down the pitch black hallway they were walking down. Sesshomaru slipped his arm under Inuyasha's and lead him forward.

"Sesshomaru, are you trying to scare me? Why are we going down this corridor? Have you left something behind one of these doors that requires us to go down here?" Inuyasha's voice was low, no lower then a hush.

He clenched onto his brother tighter and looked around trying to make out the faint outlines of things that surrounded them.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha closed to him and whispered tenderly, "Inuyasha, if there was no need for us to be going down this exact way then we really wouldn't be going down this way now would we? I have locked something here in this corridor behind the doors that lay before us. It needs to be retrieved before we leave."

Inuyasha nodded vaguely in comprehension to Sesshomaru's words. He kept looking at the doors besides them and his conscious began to come up with the silliest things of what could lay behind the doors.

_Maybe there are treasures of our ancestors behind these doors. Or maybe there are just old scrolls and books about spells and incantations that are of no use to me. Or…huh? What is that awful smell? It seems of blood and decomposing flesh? What the hell is down here?! _

Sesshomaru sensed Inuyasha's unease and he at once understood the cause. He pulled out a silk cloth and wrapped it around Inuyasha's nose and mouth.

Inuyasha flinched at the sudden action of his brother, but he allowed the cloth to be put over his mouth and nose.

"I know you smell the stench of both blood and of decomposing flesh Inuyasha. Don't uncover your nose or mouth while we are down here. Hn, as for the reason of these seemingly insane stenches, they are the corpses of our ancestors that lay behind these very doors. That is why I never allowed you to go unescorted down these corridors by yourself brother because our very blood could have tried to devour you and that would not have settled too well with me."

Inuyasha's eyes widen and he held onto Sesshomaru tighter. Sesshomaru ruffled Inuyasha's mane and lead him further down the corridor before they approached the last set of doors. Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha's hand with his left hand and with right hand he pushed open the doors.

The doors cried out in protest as they were being pried open. The doors slammed against the walls of the ebony room and with a snap of the taiyoukai's fingers, the room was enlightened with brilliant light that seemed to be of the sun.

Inuyasha shielded his eyes from the intense beams, Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha inside and lead him to a massive room painted with dark red walls and was furnished with antique weapons and armor.

Countless of katanas adored the four walls of the room and it perplexed Inuyasha as to why they were here, but a quick glance to his brother's hips revealed why they were there.

He was missing Toukijin and Tensaiga at his sides.

The expression that the hanyou wore on his handsome face made Sesshomaru understand that he knew why they were here.

"So you never did get rid of Tensaiga did you Sesshomaru? I should have guessed you would not have been foolish enough to get rid of one of father's prized swords. Where are both swords housed? I do not see them a lined on either wall of the room."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in confusion and it dawned to him that although his brother had been angry that Tensaiga did not revive a person from the dead no more then once, he would have still kept the sword no matter how much it pained him.

Sesshomaru stopped before a wall; he looked at Inuyasha and smiled faintly.

"Tensaiga is still in my possession little brother just as Tetsusaiga remains by your side. I never felt the real need to carry my swords by my side when I have my claws to use in my blades place." Sesshomaru turned away and with a slash of his poison claws, he shattered a barrier of light green light. Sparks of the barrier floated into the air and rained down to the floor.

Inuyasha backed away from the raining debris and stared at what laid behind the now shattered barrier. Sesshomaru reached out his hand and submerged his hand into the darkness on the small holding place.

A bright light on gold and white flashed out of the holding place and Sesshomaru pulled out both his magnificent swords to the light.

He placed Toukijin against his right hip and slide Tensaiga's sheath besides the other sword. He grasped Tensaiga in his hand and felt the sword pulse to life in his hands.

He slashed the sword into the air and sheathed the sword once again.

The taiyoukai grabbed a hold of his brother's hand and threw him onto his back. Inuyasha yelped from being startled by the sudden movements of his brother.

His arms went around Sesshomaru's shoulder and they ran out of the room and into the pitch black corridor. Once they had stepped out of the room, it returned back to its former remorse state.

They were running so fast that they emerged from the darkness and were bathed with the bright light of the full moon.

Sesshomaru placed Inuyasha down and his magic cloud formed before there very eyes. Inuyasha took a step back and shook his head in protest.

"Hell no Sesshomaru I am not going to ride on that thing. How the hell can you guarantee me we won't fall to our bloody deaths on that thing? And do you even know where we are escaping to brother?"

Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation; he jumped onto the magic cloud and hauled Inuyasha with him.

He held Inuyasha around the waist and his last words before they launched into the midnight sky were these.

"Inuyasha my love, for starts we are youkai, we cannot be killed by an inferior thing such as height. And second I would never allow you to plummet to your death brother. Do you not trust me?"

Before Inuyasha had a chance to reply Sesshomaru launched them into the sky and they fly over the Western Lands ands rose higher into the sky until it looked as if they could touch the moon itself.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and clenched onto Sesshomaru's haori with fear. Sesshomaru stroked his brother's silky mane and whispered soothing words into the hanyou's ear.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and looked down; he immediately regretted his choice of action. Of course he enjoyed heights, but when it was he who was in control of how high up he jumped. He somewhat relaxed as the minutes passed them by.

He seemed to have found his voice and he uttered loud enough for the taiyoukai to hear, "Sesshomaru yes I do trust you with my life. Don't think I don't. Now where exactly are we heading to? And why did we bring this book along with us anyways?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at his brother and smiled vaguely. He pointed to the book simply and said, "Open that book to the seventh page and you will see where we are escaping to Inuyasha. Oh and just so you know I am charmed to hear that you trust me little brother. You don't know how much it pleases me to hear those words spoken to me. We will arrive to our destination in less than four weeks at the very least. So you might as well accustom yourself to the height."

Inuyasha frowned confused, but knew better to just comply with Sesshomaru's suggestion and just see things for himself.

Inuyasha opened the book and flipped through the pages until he found page seven. His eyes widen a fraction as he read the headline of the chapter.

Inuyasha traced the word with his index claw and he muttered the word softly under his breath, "_London…_"

He gapped up at the taiyoukai and whispered, "Since when does the library of the Western lands bare a book such as this one brother? This is the first time I have seen it; where did you get it from?"

Sesshomaru chuckled softly and his eyes gleamed lively with what seemed to be happiness for a moment.

"I "borrowed" that book from your dearly departed miko Inuyasha. The very miko who would subdue you with an incantation of "sit", the same miko of fifteen you once thought you were in love with at one point. She and I had our short lived conversations and she was kind enough to lend me the very book that you hold in your hands brother. She is the one who told me of this location and she also said it would be to our benefit to go there if things were to get out of hand…."

Sesshomaru trailed off and turned his attention back to the sky. Inuyasha felt the emotion of sadness wash over him, the book he held was a book Kagome had given Sesshomaru from the future. Maybe it held something that they did not know inside its pages to help them out.

"Sesshomaru, have you read the book all the way through? Does it bare any useful information that can be of use to us when we get there?" Inuyasha flipped through the book's pages, but Sesshomaru's hand caught his wrist and brought it to his chest. Inuyasha tried to pull back his hand, but realized he liked the touch of his brother.

Once Sesshomaru was sure the hanyou had ceased his fidgeting, he spoke calmly, "Inuyasha yes I have looked through the book and what I found out was nothing all too pleasant. It would be to your well fare if you do not look further into the book then what you all ready have. I would not what something tragic to happen to you my love if you were to read what lay beyond **_just_ **the seventh page of the book."

The way Sesshomaru had said it had sent an unease shiver down Inuyasha's spine. He closed the book and slipped it into his haori for safe keeping.

His eyes lingered down the edge of the cloud and he was transfixed at the realization that they were flying over water. Inuyasha sighed frustrated at the turn of events, but relaxed under his brother's touch.

"We have run away from home and now we begin a new life do we not Sesshomaru? And what then once we arrive to this place called _London_? What can it possibly have to offer to use that any other location in the massive world bears?" Inuyasha leaned his head against Sesshomaru's chest and shut his tired eyes. His brother's grip around his waist tightened securely as for him not to fall into the water.

"What this place London has to offer us Inuyasha is the simple reason that it can be transformed into our personal playground to do whatever we what with. Kagome had also told me once that in her time there were no youkais, but she had also told me that in the nineteenth century there were records of youkais or rather _arcane _situations occurring in this very same place. Something else my dear, what century are we living in now? And what does that add up to Inuyasha if she got that very information from the very book you have on you?"

Sesshomaru's voice had an edge to it, as if he were just scratching the mere surface of something much immense then what he was leading on about.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion but though things over before he spoke his next words.

"If you read the exact same things she told you from the book I carry and we are living in the nineteenth century when these things occurred…you don't suppose we have something to…" Sesshomaru silenced Inuyasha with an irate growl. Inuyasha was taken aback by the sudden reaction of his brother.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's reaction and sighed in frustration with him self for scaring his brother. He kissed Inuyasha's neck and whispered soothingly, "Forgive me Inuyasha, but I lost my patience. I am not certain as to what this could mean but whatever it is; we can only hope it does not concern us in any way. You should rest brother; we will not be stopping until we see land, which if I am correct, will me in probably five to six hours. You might as well rest and let me care for you while you slumber. I will not let anything happen to you."

Inuyasha nodded his head and found him self resting in Sesshomaru's arms in a secure embrace. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha as if he were carrying a mere child in his arms and was sending the child to sleep. Inuyasha's eyes were consumed with exhaustion and his last words of consciousness were, "Ah Sesshomaru how I admire you for everything you are. I am completely enamored with you brother…"

Inuyasha fell asleep right after the last word left his tender lips. Sesshomaru could not sustain the urge to kiss those lips and he graced them with a long kiss. He licked them before pulling away and continued to focus on the extensive journey ahead of them.

But what troubled Sesshomaru was the knowledge he obtained from the miko's book and what he knew already at hand and also the knowledge given to him by his father. All three sets of information had a connection, but it was alien as he and Inuyasha were to the new place they where heading to.

-_End Chapter-_

_A/N: Okay this chapter was awful; yes I am aware of that simple fact. This was the second time I had written this chapter. My first attempt to this chapter was deleted because of my stupidity. I can't blame the computer for deleting my stories and work. _

_Any ways I hope it was some what amusing to you all and if not I am terribly sorry for the lack of development of this story. I hope you review and if not, then I understand completely if you think this chapter is poorly written. But I would really appreciate it a lot if you could give me your opinion on this chapter anyways. Thank you so much for reading my story and my stupid ranting. Bye! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I'm also sorry the last chapter was a dud; I hope this one came out a bit better. Hopefully you'll review! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. I just own the storyline. _

_Chapter 3: Insipid Bastard…_

_-London, England May 1854-_

Interminable footsteps walked over the smooth cobblestones through the isolated streets of London's oldest district of the city, Chelsea. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had not spoken a word to each other since they had entered the Port of London three hours ago.

The silence was somewhat tolerable only because they were walking close to each other. Every once in a while Inuyasha would glance to his left to see how Sesshomaru was holding up, and it was the same thing. His brother continued to be bedecked with an impassive expression.

But although his delicate features were set in an inexpressive appearance, the taiyoukai's golden orbs gleamed jadedly. Inuyasha could not help but wonder why his brother would not say he was fatigued, but comprehension dawned to him and he realized Sesshomaru's stringent honor would not allow it. The hanyou sighed dejectedly; he would at least try to get some information out of the apathetical inu youkai.

"Uh Sesshomaru are you alright? You seem a bit worn out, maybe we should rest. I mean we have been walking for three hours without stopping. All this walking cannot be good for you seeing as you are…" Inuyasha trailed off, he could sense Sesshomaru's annoyance.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and faced his hanyou brother. He arched his eyebrow placidly and specified, "I am _not _exhausted Inuyasha; I am absolutely fine. It should be I who should ask if you are fatigued from our long travel _brother_. _Are_ you tired my dear?" The way Sesshomaru said it sent an unease chill down Inuyasha's spine.

There was utterly no emotion when he said it. Inuyasha paused minutely, now he knew his brother was indeed tired, usually the taiyoukai for a brother would use his apathetic tone with him, but he did not use it or any other emotion. Inuyasha smiled wearily and shook his head from side to side reassuringly.

"No Sesshomaru I am somewhat fine. I was just worried about your wellbeing; you have been traveling with only twelve hours worth of sleep nii-san. Perhaps I am just jumping to irrational conclusions. Please excuse me, shall we continue if you feel well enough to?" Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a false smile; he had to pretend he believed his brother.

The taiyoukai only grunted and continued to walk forward, Inuyasha released the breath he was not aware he had been holding, he ran after Sesshomaru and walked by his side. Once more silence plagued them both, it was to the taiyoukai's liking, but not to Inuyasha's taste. The hanyou enjoyed an interesting conversation, although he never presented he did.

Whenever he and Sesshomaru had had a placid chance to converse before their friend's tragic deaths, they would usually spend entire nights talking to each other about things that they thought the world around them would turn into after some time passed.

Somehow Sesshomaru had been divined; he had said that with the way these ningens minds were developing at such a high rate, they in no time would find a way to eliminate youkais and hanyous from the face of the earth. And they did succeed…but other beings besides youkais were formed replacing them.

_I wonder if he still remembers that conversation we had many years ago. That night we both had thought and hard about it until the break of dawn. I never thought it to be true, but here is my proof. _

Inuyasha freed himself from his thoughts and began getting a better look around him. He glanced up at a street sign and it read, _Chenye Walk_. He stared intensely at the sign and said to him self, "Why are we going down this street?" Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, startling the hanyou, "This is the street we must use to get to where we need to get to Inuyasha. Please look for a two story white wash _manor_ with black iron gates surrounding it and with marble columns Inuyasha."

Taken aback at Sesshomaru's sudden timing to speak, Inuyasha gawked at him and questioned, "What? Why the hell are we looking for a manor if we don't even know this area? Besides all these manors look some much alike…wait if we're looking for a damn manor that means…you still plan to live in luxury?!"

Sesshomaru grinned causally, he ruffled Inuyasha's tangled mane and whispered seductively, "To put it in simple terms brother, yes I still plan to resign in an estate of luxury. Did you really believe at _I _would be caught living in a simple house? Tsk, of course not Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled aggressively and snarled, "You mean to tell me, you are still going to act like an imperious bastard?! Give me a damn break Sesshomaru, you can't keep on acting like that, just give it a rest." Sesshomaru shrugged and replied simply, "And if I refuse to change my ways Inuyasha, what then? To be more precious, what do you plan to do about it?"

"What I plan to do about it is…is I plan to…argh damn I plan to do something about it, but I can't think of anything _decent _at the moment! Just wait until we get to wherever the hell we're supposed to go, _then _I'll teach you a lesson-"

"Oh and what _preciously _does that mind of ours plans to conjure up to do to me? I am just _dying _to find out Inuyasha dearest. I can assume as this point that it has something to do with…a kiss or something more-" Inuyasha growled and threw himself onto his brother without thinking what would happen next. He feverishly pressed his lips upon Sesshomaru's sensuous lips making them both to fall to the floor from the impulsively impact.

Sesshomaru bit down a moan that was trying to escape from the base of his throat, not wanting things to get any more serious as things seemed to be heading in a non-consciousness direction, he threw Inuyasha off of him roughly. Inuyasha stumbled back landing on his back, he shook off the bafflement that rested upon his vision. He tired to sit him self up, but a fine black boot pushed him back on his back side.

The hanyou looked up at his older brother and gave him a confused look, complete with cute puppy dog eyes and pouting his lips. Sesshomaru smiled harshly and pressed his foot down harder upon Inuyasha's chest. His next words sent a cold chill down Inuyasha's spine.

"Ah Inuyasha what am I going to do with you? You act like a dog that has just experienced heat for the first time; if you have not forgotten my dear; you no longer hold your virtue. I am the one who took that from you. You truly must control your desires brother; you cannot just throw yourself upon people, and especially not me. I cannot expect for us to take each other in the middle of the damn street! Do you know all the commotion we would be capable to make?"

"Yeah I am aware of all the _commotion _we could make together Sesshomaru, why do you think I jumped you in the first place? The only reason why you don't want me around your body is because you have tired of me and now you-" Whack! Inuyasha's head hit the cobblestones underneath him and the black boot upon his chest pressed down with more force. Sesshomaru sighed exasperated; he rubbed the back of his head and lifted his foot from Inuyasha's well toned chest. He knelt down besides his brother and caressed his cheek caringly with a benignly smile plastered upon his lips.

"If there is one thing I despise in this damn cruel world brother dearest, are people who like to make things up about me Inuyasha and you my love had conjured up a _false _assumption! I would never tire of your delicate skin, your sensuous lips, and your sublime golden eyes. I would not trade you for life itself Inuyasha, now get your lazy ass up so we can find this place and rest for the night." Sesshomaru grabbed the front side of Inuyasha's red haori and hauled him up to his feet, but the taiyoukai thought it better to just carry his brother so his wouldn't slow them down anymore.

Inuyasha groaned irritated that his brother who had just slammed his head onto the cold, wet, solid cobblestones with no consideration, or at least that was the conclusion his out of focused mind was drawing at the moment. The hanyou rubbed the back of his head and felt something sticky. He tried to focus his vision upon his fingers but his vision was failing him miserably.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry I said that, but sometimes it feels like you don't want me. You can't expect for me to _not_ assume the worst, but please excuse me for my inane assumptions…uh is my head suppose to bleed from the back of my cranial? Hah, because I thinking I'm bleeding! Isn't that wonderful brother? Oh I see perfect shiny stars Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha chuckled softly before passing out on Sesshomaru's back. The taiyoukai observed his brother's unconscious form on his back and sighed.

_Maybe I shouldn't have slammed him too hard against the cobblestones like I did. I will take care of his wounds and give him a warm bath once I find this damn manor. I am sure he can withstand the pain just a little more. Please let him withstand it. _

Sesshomaru brought the hanyou from his back and held him protectively in his arms. He picked up his pace down Chenye Walk and searched for a decent looking manor for them to resign in while they stayed in London. The once impassive inu youkai glanced around the street searching until he found the ideal manor that would be perfect for them.

A placid smile spread across his tired lips and he crossed the lonely street to reach the other side of Chenye Walk. Before he stepped foot upon the elegant estate, he first sensed if the manor was occupied, and finding that is was not, he jumped over the black iron gates and rushed to the solid oak double doors. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was looking at them, he saw no one and commenced with what he was about to do.

He held Inuyasha securely with his left arm wrapped around his slender waist and with his right hand he picked the lock of one of the doors. He listened for the locks to open, it took no less then ten seconds when he had both the fine oak doors wide open and was walking through them with his mate in his arms. He closed the doors behind with almost no noise. Sesshomaru looked around and was somewhat astonished with what he saw. The entire manor was furnished as if it had been prepared for their arrival to the house.

"Damn I never thought these vulgar ningens could have such class and good taste before. But why is this house furnished, there is no signs that this house has been occupied in years…then why did the former owners leave…shit I need to find a bathtub to bathe Inuyasha and remove the blood. Would the bathing room be up stairs or on the first floor?" Inuyasha moaned mutely, the crimson blood dripped down upon the white marble floor staining the flooring. Sesshomaru pulled out a silk cloth from his left sleeve and placed it under his mate's bleeding head.

_I presume it would be prudent to first look for the bathtub myself and lay Inuyasha upon…that thing in the reception room. I will only take a moment to search for it._

Sesshomaru stepped into the decked out living room and placed Inuyasha with the cloth still under his head upon a scarlet divan. He stared down at the seemingly tranquil hanyou before departing to search for the room that held the bathtub. He spun around on his heels and headed for the next room.

The graceful taiyoukai glanced into the room and found it to be the kitchen. He grunted annoyed with not finding what he needed to, he walked away and strolled to the other side of the manor, and only found a massive ball room, the library, an extra bedroom, but no bathroom.

He swore under his breath curing his damn luck. He sighed exasperated and headed for the fleet of stairs. As he ascended up the marble stairs, he noticed that there were three crystal chandeliers hanging just in the entire first level of the house. The first chandelier in the ball room was the largest and extravagate from the three, the second chandelier in the hallway was of a fair size and the third crystal chandelier was located in the living room, it was the smallest from the three, but it was still remarkable to admire.

_Hn, I can only wonder if there will be more crystal chandeliers upstairs as well as there are downstairs. Alright let me think about this, I can almost guess that the bathroom will be on the east side of the manor._

Sesshomaru gave in to his instincts and went to his right, he gradually made his way down the dark hallway, his eyes adjusted to the darkness but when he was about to open a door to his right, the lights above him unexpectedly turned on. Sesshomaru arched his black eyebrow in question. _It would seem this manor holds some unexplainable…hn just what we need to add to our stress._ Ignoring the stab of irritation that entered his conscious, Sesshomaru proceeded into the room with caution. He pushed open the doors and flipped on the switch to turn on the lights.

He stepped into the room taking in everything before him. He left the doors open and walked in; he stood in awe when he saw that the entire room was decorated with the most fabulous things he had ever seen in a long time. He approached the queen size bed, brushing his fingertips over the delicate red linen sheets he grinned. A door to the far left caught his attention, he walked to it and it was just a spacious closet.

_Are all the rooms in this manor bedecked in such an elegant manner? Something does not seem right here, I will have to meditate about this later. First I must worry about Inuyasha, out the bathroom was not in here, maybe I should check the west wing of the house. _

The taiyoukai stormed out of the room turning off the light and closing the doors behind him. He hurried to the other wing of the house and entered the last room down the hallway, Sesshomaru open doors and turned on the light. His eyes widen a fraction when he saw this specific room, it reminded him of his bedroom he once occupied back in the Western Lands; he stepped forward slowly, trying to memorize everything. An enormous bed adored the centre of the roomy room, a burgundy divan rested to the far corner of the room, at once he smiled.

_This will be our room will we stay here in this house. Yes this room is greatly to my liking, it looks so much like the room back in the Western Lands…if this massive room is this well adored with the most stylish, than it would surely have its own bathroom. _

Sesshomaru drew attention from the bed and rushed to a door that was to the right; he swung open the door and found what he was looking for. A sigh of relief escaped from his tired lips, he entered the bathroom and found the bathtub. He knelt down besides it and turned on the faucets. Cold and warm water flooded the marble tub, once the tub was filled ten inches from the brim, Sesshomaru stood up and went to retrieve his mate.

He ran down out to the hallway and jumped over the railing to land gracefully upon the ground, he walked into the living room and picked up Inuyasha in his arms. He carefully made his way up the fleets of stairs and yet again entered the immense bedroom that was for the time being theirs. Sesshomaru stepped into the bathroom with Inuyasha still unconscious in his arms. He set the handsome hanyou on the floor and began to undress him.

Pools of red fabric adored the marble floor, anyone who would have entered the room would have mistaken the red fabric for human or hanyou blood; Sesshomaru removed his brother's sword which burned his hand the instant he touched the hilt. He hissed from the agony on his right hand, but chose to ignore it momentarily. He set the sword on top of Inuyasha's white haori and made his way to removing his brother's hakamas.

A faint hint of florid color creep upon the impassive taiyoukai's cheeks, he felt the warmth upon his face and grunted. His hands hovered over his mate's ribbons of his hakama, he drew in a breath to calm his nerves, his clawed fingers pulled the ribbons and the stings fell apart. He slide off both the red and white hakamas and laid them on the floor. Sesshomaru removed the cloth from underneath Inuyasha's head; he picked him up in his arms and slowly submerged his love into the mild water.

Inuyasha moaned meekly as he sank into the relaxing water, Sesshomaru chuckled softly when he heard his mate moaning. Sesshomaru grabbed a cotton cloth and a crystal bottle of lavender fragrance soap; he soaked the cloth into the water and poured a fair amount of soap onto the cloth. Inuyasha leaned against the tub with his eyes closed and even if he was still unconscious, his mate could tell he was enjoying himself.

Gently, Sesshomaru raised Inuyasha's still bleeding head with his left hand and began to clean the wound with the cloth. The once clear water had long ago turned a muddy red; Sesshomaru cleaned the wound as best he could. Deciding the only proper way to heal the wound, he was going to have to lick it. _I didn't think I would be getting the chance to see my koishii in this sort of state of undressed so soon. Maybe accidentally slamming his head on the cobblestones had its advantages. S_

Sesshomaru lifted the hanyou's head to his lips and began to lap at the wound. The coppery taste of blood attacked the taiyoukai's taste buds; the coppery texture dissipated and turned to a whipped cream and cherries sort of flavor. The wound upon Inuyasha's headbegan to seal healthily. A few more laps from Inuyasha's mate did the trick, the lesion completely healed thanks to the saliva.

The rich flavor of the hanyou's blood lingered down the taiyoukai's throat and traveled down into his stomach. His mate's blood was _so _delicates, Sesshomaru could only image what else tasted divine. Sesshomaru washed the rest of Inuyasha's body, once the hanyou was clean from head to toe, the inu youkai reached for a towel and pulled Inuyasha out of the water. Sesshomaru dried the hanyou's body, with his right arm draped around Inuyasha's waist; he drained the tub of the bloody water.

Inuyasha remained asleep, his normal pale skin returned to his impassive face. Sesshomaru stood up with Inuyasha in his arms and he walked out into the bedroom setting Inuyasha onto the immense bed of fine silk and linens. He walked back into the bathroom retrieving the hanyou's articles of clothing and folding them neatly. He rested them on the divan, Sesshomaru glanced back at the impassive creature of the bed, he was still in a towel. The hanyou could not remain in a state of being undressed; the taiyoukai would have to cover him up as much as it annoyed him.

Sesshomaru removed both his swords from his sides followed by his heavy armor. He set them down next to Inuyasha's clothing on the divan and exhaled in relief. Next he removed his silk white kimono with sutured red flowers and draped it around Inuyasha's form. He slipped Inuyasha's arms into the long sleeves and adjusted the white kimono to cover his body. Sesshomaru rested besides his _sleeping beauty_; he caressed his cheek and planted a trail of sweet lived kisses upon his mate's neck to his chest.

Inuyasha groaned he opened his eyes to awake to his brother's content face. He sat himself up quickly, but regretting his fast paced movement. His throbbing head made him fall back onto the bed groaning from the intense migraine he felt coming on. A soft chuckle made him turn to face the amused taiyoukai besides him. Sesshomaru had his arms behind his head while he observed the hanyou with curious orbs of rich gold, Inuyasha smiled and muttered, "Sesshomaru you seem happy, what has caused this sudden change in amusement?"

"I find you amusing brother dearest, how are you feeling from that hit on the back of your head?" Sesshomaru kept his eyes alert to see if the hanyou would lie, or if he would react to any pain he felt on the back of his head. Inuyasha blinked, than he recalled what happened. This time he sat himself up slowly as not to disturb his throbbing head, he looked around and for a moment he thought they where back home.

Sesshomaru shook his head confirming Inuyasha's thought and said sincerely, "No we are not back home Inuyasha, we are in one of the many rooms in this manor." Inuyasha's excited eyes died down into dullness. He nodded his head and replied, "I see, I feel quite fine Sesshomaru, my head just hurts a bit, but nothing serious. Where _exactly _is here brother? And of what manor in which do you speak of? Don't tell me you broke us into a house while I was knocked out? Did you kill anyone?"

"No Inuyasha I killed no one seeing as there was no need to do so. The manor was abandon when I brought us here; we are still on Chenye Walk if you wish to know." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and settled down; Inuyasha looked down at him and sighed restlessly.

"You're going to sleep now? But it's barely…eleven o' clock Sesshomaru. Can't we stay up a bit and talked, or look around the house please? I'm not tired, I am full of energy; can we not play an amusing game instead of going to sleep?" An exhausted grunted was the only answer the excited hanyou received from his mate. Inuyasha growled, he laid his head upon his mate's chest and began to lick it.

His koishii mate stayed silent, but Inuyasha felt when Sesshomaru went stiff. He grinned _viciously_, the hanyou wanted to play or do something exciting, not to sleep. He tangled his hands into his brother's silk mane tugging on it gently, forcing the stubborn taiyoukai to give him some sort of response to his loveable gestures.

"Inuyasha let me sleep. I am tired, you can have your way later, but for now let me rest, or do I have to tie you up to get some sleep? It's your choice…" Sesshomaru's voice was clam, but it held authority to Inuyasha made out. The warning would not stop the hanyou from getting what he wanted, he had a plan that was surely to get the tired taiyoukai up and chase after him.

"Sesshomaru, don't be unreasonable, just this once and I'll leave you to rest." Inuyasha nibbled his mate's earlobe; he licked his ear and whispered something seductively into his brother's ear. Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha away and turned to rest on his left side. The hanyou snarled angrily, he hated it when his brother played hard to get because he always lost.

"Inuyasha let me sleep damn it! Torture me, yell at me, screw me, slap me, cut me, do all this more as pay back for not giving you what you want at the moment, but just let me sleep for right now please. I have _never _asked you for anything, but now I am it is a simple request my love."

Inuyasha smiled wickedly, he wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and whispered sweetly, "Are you that desperate to go to sleep my darling Sesshomaru-sama? Torturing you would be pleasant, but _screwing _you would be much more amusing for me to perform. I knew I was going to loose this argument, fine I will let you sleep, but only for a few hours, than I will be back and hold you to each word you just said. Good night Sesshomaru my love…" Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru off the bed and leapt over his mate and ran for dear life.

"Inuyasha! You insolent hanyou, get back here, before I strangle you for going this to me! What the hell has gotten into you Inuyasha, why can you not just have let me go to sleep?" Sesshomaru picked him up from the floor and ran after the laughing manically hanyou. Inuyasha jumped over the second floor railing and landed slyly to the ground, he spun around on his heels and headed for the nearest room he could run into. Sesshomaru slide to the fleet of stairs and leaped over the railing as well following after Inuyasha's enriching scent. He sniffed the air and found the offensive hanyou in the ballroom. Inuyasha sensed his brother coming after him tied the kimono around his body and ran to the other door on the other side of the ballroom.

Sesshomaru saw him trying to run into the other room and threw himself onto Inuyasha knocking them both down to the cold marble floor. Inuyasha struggled to free himself from under his brother, but the extremely irked taiyoukai pinned Inuyasha's arms over his head and with his right hand he brutally grasped the sides of his mate's face. Inuyasha growled, but his growl was silenced when Sesshomaru's pressed his kisses onto his softly. Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock, this was his punishment for pushing his mate off the bed and running away from him? He could only hope so since usually things became livelier when it was just a kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the hanyou's teasing lips, he nibbled Inuyasha's ear and hissed, "Once again you wear my patience Inuyasha, what has gotten into you all of the sudden? You never acted like this before, why much you give into your instincts? Ah Inuyasha what am I going to do with you? Is this the cause because our coming timing of heat? Argh shit if that is the case my love, than I must tell-"

Inuyasha grabbed the front side of Sesshomaru's under white haori and whispered with annoyance into his mate's ear, "You talk too much Sesshomaru, as much as I love hearing your seductive voice while we make love, whatever you want to tell me can wait once you and I both get formally acquainted with that immense bed back upstairs. _Than _you can yell at me and tell me whatever that pretty little heads of yours wants to say to me, but for now, you are mine and I will do whatever I wish to do with that body of yours that has been taunting me for weeks."

The hanyou pressed his ravenous lips upon the astonished taiyoukai's lips and pried his mouth open. His watering tongue invaded Sesshomaru's mouth, he left no inch of the bewildered inu youkai's mouth untouched.

He memorized every inch of his brother's mouth; he took the time to memorize his brother's delicates taste. Inuyasha lowered his lips from his mate's mouth and traveled down to his neck and chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his beloved mate's back and dug his claws into the tender flesh underneath his fingertips.

Scarlet blood trailed down the hanyou's back and dripped down to the white floor, both their hair was washed with small amounts of Inuyasha's sweet blood sending shivers of desire up their spines. Sesshomaru managed to find his voice and uttered breathlessly, "Inuyasha stop this now. I must tell you something of the most importance; this intercourse can wait for another night brother, but what I must tell you cannot. Inuyasha please stop at once! Listen to me; you can't…can't oh Inuyasha…"

_Shit what the hell was I going to say to him? Argh why can't he get off me, this cannot be happening now. This is the worst time for Inuyasha to want to fornicate with me, I…I have to stop him…oh forget it; it can wait another night, besides when he finds out it will be his fault for not wanting to tell him immediately. _

The yearning youkais within both brothers were released when Inuyasha bit down on the mating mark that he had inflicted onto Sesshomaru's delicate neck when they both took each other for mate's a month ago. His sharp fangs bit through the tender flesh and drew blood. Sesshomaru moaned reprehensibly, instead of trying to stop this, he was provoking for things to continue forward while knowing what he had to tell his mate was of the up most importance.

Capriciously, he moved his mouth to the crescent mark he had imposed onto Inuyasha's soft neck and bit mercilessly on it causing the hanyou to growl in pain. Both mating marks ran small trickles of blood and seeped into their hair causing highlights of dark red to adore their beautiful silver hair.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha released their fangs from each other's marks, both panted for breath. This was just the entrée; the main course was up next for the agitated youkais. In a fast pace moving moment, Inuyasha's claws undid Sesshomaru's haori reveling snow white flesh; he smiled contently with him self. Sesshomaru tried to push the hanyou off yet again, but was shocked to realize his strength was at its end. A pissed off snarled escaped from his lips and growled, "Get off of me now Inuyasha before you regret it, I am not in the damn mood to please you; I just want to go to bed-"

"Then we can continue this little game upstairs in the confinements of a bed if that is what you wish for brother dearest. You don't look so well; don't tell me you are still tired? Why the hell should you be tired, I thought you could handle anything Sesshomaru? I guess not huh?"

"Silence you insolent hanyou, this is your fault for pushing me off the bed when I just wanted to go to bed, but you would not have me going to bed since you were so full of energy and life, while I was worn out! Now look at me, I am on the cold floor with you under me and I am yelling at you when I should be asleep. I am _very _exhausted Inuyasha please understand that. You cannot expect me to endure a night of making love in the condition I am in at the moment. I would surely pass out. Can we not do this tomorrow or in the morning?" Sesshomaru's melodious voice was weary, Inuyasha stared down at his brother's handsome face to see if he was lying, but when he stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes he comprehended the taiyoukai was indeed exhausted from their long trip.

If Sesshomaru was exhausted, Inuyasha would let his beloved mate sleep. The hanyou nodded his head and gave his love a quick kiss on the lips before implying softly, "I am sincerely sorry for being impulsive with you my koishii, I did not think you were truly tired seeing as I have never seen you look worn out before. I should have understood that you required rest after our long travel to this new land. Come let us both go upstairs and just rest, I as well am feeling a bit somnolent."

"Hn, good because I will not be dealing with your bestial crap brother, now let us go to bed, than I promise you once we awake, I will reward you for your patience with me. But only if you promise not to interfere with my sleep, understand?" Sesshomaru stood; he pulled his stunning looking mate to his feet and smirked tranquilly. Inuyasha wore a thoughtful expression upon his face, Sesshomaru sighed exasperatedly.

"Inuyasha it is a simple thing I request from you, I am not asking you to-" Inuyasha shook his head, he gaped at his brother with confused eyes and said, "That is not the case brother, I have been thinking lately and since you said you and I would continue with our little game later, it brought back to my mind what I had been pondering about ever since you and I mated. Sesshomaru how are you and I going to bear children? Last I checked we are males, and what I know of reproducing, two of the same sex cannot create a child, then what is the hell is the damn answer to this dilemma brother?"

Sesshomaru blinked baffled at the sudden change in conversation. After a few seconds of thinking, Sesshomaru smirked smugly and whispered, "If you had not interrupted me when I was going to tell you something important, maybe you would have the answer to that question by now, but since you did, then you will just have to find out tomorrow."

"What the hell do you mean until tomorrow, I want a damn answer now, hey where the hell do you think you are going, I am not done yelling at you! Get back here Sesshomaru you imperious bastard! I need to know how the hell you and I are going to have children, Sesshomaru, argh wait for me!" Inuyasha ran after Sesshomaru's retreating form from the ballroom to the fleet of stairs. Inuyasha continued to annoy the taiyoukai with futile questions that he would be sure to answer in the morning, but not now.

"Sesshomaru are we going to have to blood another person, mainly a women and-" Sesshomaru dragged Inuyasha up the stairs by the hair and lead him into their new bedroom; he threw the questioning hanyou onto the bed. Sesshomaru slipped off his white haori and threw it with the rest of the articles of clothing. He removed his black boots to the side of the bed and joined Inuyasha. The hanyou gawked at his brother's bare chest; the taiyoukai could see clearly the lust in his mate's eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Inuyasha I will answer whatever questions you have for me tomorrow in the morning, but do not blame me if you do not like what you are going to hear. For I as well am not at all pleased with the way you and I are going to have to fornicate to create our off springs. In a way the process is simple, but confusion in some aspects. That is all I am going to explain to you, now if you will kindly excuse me, I am going to bed. Good night my love, oh and do not try anything jests with me Inuyasha while I am asleep."

"That didn't even answer half the questions I have for you Sesshomaru, but I presume that will have to do for the night until tomorrow. Good night then my darling." Inuyasha kissed is beloved on the neck before cuddling close besides his mate for comfort and warmth. Sesshomaru welcomed his mate's closeness with a vague smile and grunted in response. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's waist and fell asleep with his head against Sesshomaru's chest. The impassive taiyoukai caressed his mate's cheek while his eyes were closed to the nocturnal night outside the immense windows that a lined the bedroom. Inuyasha's soothing breaths made Sesshomaru drift to sleep, but his last thoughts plagued his dreams.

_Ah Inuyasha koishii, if you only knew the exact form we are to use to bear children you would fall backwards from shock and possibly distaste and I would not blame you, although you would make the ideal mother…unfortunately you would not have the same humor as I, well I also would not have humor when I will have to go through __**it**__, but seeing as you are a hanyou, you will go first then I will come after you…damn life sucks just for that reason alone. _

As the last thought went through his mind, Sesshomaru began to dream of all that would come to be in the next few nights with his lovely brother and how he would put up with Inuyasha's constant mood swings. These next few months would be a living hell for the taiyoukai, but it would be worst for him seeing as he was a full blooded youkai and usually the full breeds had it worst.

_-End Chapter-_

_A/N: Nothing interesting happened in this chapter, my apologies for the short chapter and that it took a long time to up date. I hope you all enjoyed it, please review. Thank you and I will be sure to try to post sooner. Bye! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. I'm going writing for my own amusement.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Proof of Existence**

Outskirts of London, England

June 3, 1854

The dirt roads of the eerie outskirts of the enigma city of London were bare, not a soul was occupant at the moment. That made both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's task easier to go by. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran down the side of the dirt road heading to the cemetery for reasons unknown to the hanyou.

It was ten after eleven and one would expect there to be at least a fox or raccoon out this late at night searching for food, but not a single living creature besides the inu youkais were up and about doing gratuitous errands; or at least that was what Inuyasha thought.

Sesshomaru as usual had failed to inform his mate what the hell they were doing up this late at night heading to some creepy cemetery that was thought be haunted.

When Inuyasha had protested, Sesshomaru had used his racy charms to get his way. That shouldn't have surprised Inuyasha in the least. His brother was spoiled and did deserve the finer things in life, but that did not mean Inuyasha would not use his own charms and get what he wanted, even if it was by force which was his ideal fashion.

The cemetery came into view; their fast paced movement died down into a graceful stroll, Sesshomaru was carrying a shovel which secretly made Inuyasha laugh inwards. He had never witness his elegant older brother laid a finger if it was not killing and fighting but as for real work, this would be something amusing.

Like expected the cemetery was free from the souls of the living and was being graced with decaying foul bodies and hushed winds from the sea. Sesshomaru pushed open the rusting iron gates to the entrance and strolled right in. Inuyasha followed after his brother with confused eyes.

Why where they there, and what means as to why did their presences here require a shovel? Inuyasha scanned the foggy ground; all he could see was the old chapel and the countless tombs of humans and a few stone mausoleums that were occupied by once rich people that were now dead.

Inuyasha sighed and finally voice out his annoyance, "Sesshomaru just what the hell are we doing out here portraying the roles of grave robbers? And why are you holding a damn shovel, you're acting stranger then usual." Sesshomaru didn't waste his time looking at the half breed. He simply grunted and said, "We're here because we need proof and I need to look for a grave." Inuyasha blinked, proof, what was he talking about? Had they done something wrong or was Sesshomaru losing his mind?

"Uh Sesshomaru, have you gone insane, because if that's the case I can put you in one of those asylums England's renowned for. Look on the bright side though; you'd look every appealing in a straitjacket." It took an immense amount of self control for Sesshomaru not to smack Inuyasha across the face with the shovel, how dare he insult his sanity.

For there was one thing Sesshomaru wasn't and that was insane. He knew what he was doing even if he wasn't giving an explanation to his motives, but still the half breed should not have questioned him.

"Inuyasha, comprehend that what I am doing is with accurate assumptions and well thought out research, just assist me without question…please." Sesshomaru hardly used the words "please" and "thank you" and the little times he did, he only used them when he needed something urgently when his racy charms would fail him.

_Should I comply? Or should I be a nuisance and irritate him until he tells me what I want to hear? If I do that, then it'll be more likely I find myself donning a straitjacket instead of my brother. Well I really wouldn't mind wearing a straitjacket; Kagome told me they're assuming to wear. _Inuyasha smirked; maybe he should irk his brother so he could get thrown into England's most prestige asylum where he could be the king of all the…

"Inuyasha don't think I'm going to allow you to be imprisoned with a mentally unstable instituted just because you feel like it. Besides if you want a straitjacket, I'll be more then _happy _to get you one along with a leather muzzle." Sesshomaru replied with a monotone tone without facing his brother; he was looking down at the headstones on the ground.

"You'll get me a straitjacket? But what's the muzzle for Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was searching the various names on the deceased headstones. Some dated back to the early sixteenth century and some were current. Sesshomaru didn't answer his sibling, but he was wishing he had stolen a muzzle from the pound to put around Inuyasha's mouth to shut him up.

With well placed footsteps, both brothers read most of the headstones until Sesshomaru frowned and found the headstone he was looking for. He embedded the end of the shovel in the most soil and rolled up his long sleeves and grabbed his hair from his face. Inuyasha cocked a brow and watched his brother with curious eyes.

So he really was planning to get dirty was he? To his surprise, Sesshomaru began digging up the wet soil of the grave. Inuyasha's eyes widen, he actually looked like he knew what he was doing. With nearly fifteen minutes of hauling soil from the grave, the shovel hit the coffin. Sesshomaru was literally six feet under; he tapped the coffin with the point of the shovel and sighed.

He threw the shovel over the edge of the hole nearly hitting his brother and brushed away the some on the soil on the lid of the coffin. Without much care and respect for the deceased, Sesshomaru violently threw opened the lid of the coffin and both brothers were greeted with the foul stench of decaying flesh.

Sesshomaru covered his nose and mouth with the back of his arm and coughed. Inuyasha stumbled back nearly falling into the hole along side his brother. Whilst breathing easily with the assistance of his arm, Sesshomaru looked into the coffin and rummaged through the bones with rotting flesh and torn clothing. His hands came across what he was looking for. He snatched the object and jumped out of the inconsolable grave.

With the fresh air making it easier to breath, Sesshomaru lowered his arm from his mouth and nose and studied the object in his hands. He now had the proof he needed and he was glad. He didn't think he could continue the task of sneaking into cemeteries and robbing graves late at night. And Inuyasha hadn't helped.

Inuyasha looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder and muttered, "So what the hell do you have there that made us go through hell-" Sesshomaru growled and hissed through his teeth, "_**We**_? If I stand corrected, I'm the one who dug my way six feet underground and was suffocating from the decaying stench of human flesh! _**We**_ didn't do anything! I was the one who went through hell Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and implied, "Whatever, just tell me what was so important for us to come to this place and suffer under the influence of dead bodies." Sesshomaru sighed; there was really no point in losing his temper with his brother. He had what he needed, that was all that mattered. He had the proof.

Sesshomaru unclenched his pale hand and showed Inuyasha what he had retrieved from the grave. At first Inuyasha was unable to utter a word, but then something hit him and he yelled, "What the fuck?! That's…that's a fucking saimyosho! What does this meaning Sesshomaru? I thought we killed Naraku…" Sesshomaru grinned slightly and shrugged.

"It means Naraku along with the others we once knew in the past have been reincarnated into this era as well. I can almost bet my neck that Naraku left this as a clue for us to follow."

Inuyasha recovered from shock, he stared at his brother and asked in a hush whisper, "So is that what you've been up to these last few nights? You were looking to see if the others reincarnations where here in London? Why couldn't you have just told me straightforward instead of hiding it Sesshomaru?"

"Unfortunately that's preciously what I have been up to Inuyasha, why do you think for the last few weeks I've smelt like rotten corpses? I've been visiting the mortuaries at night leaving you behind. So far my searching has led me to the whereabouts of your wench and the taijiya, but as for the houshi, my Rin and Naraku, I haven't the faintest clue as to where they are at the moment." Sesshomaru placed the petrified saimyosho up his right sleeve.

Inuyasha's eyes widen, their friends were alive?! Ecstasy, bewilderment and sadness course through Inuyasha, why wasn't he happy? Sesshomaru noticed the medley of emotions his brother felt and asked soothingly, "What troubles you Inuyasha? I would presume you would find joy in this news, why are you not happy?"

For a moment the half breed couldn't make himself say anything, he sighed and gazed deeply into those golden gems that most of the time showed no mercy, "I don't know whether this piece of information is good or bad Sesshomaru, I'm glad to know that we'll see our acquaintances again, but it isn't going to be much of a joyful reunion if I were to come face to face with Kagome. I promised her that I would take her as my mate…"

The half breed trailed off, that was one thing he had failed to inform his brother about. If Sesshomaru had felt anything about this distasting news, he was prudent enough to conceal his emotions behind his impassive features. So he and the miko really did promise each other? If that was indeed the case, the former demon lord of the western lands would not hold Inuyasha back from his decision.

Sesshomaru turned his back to Inuyasha and replied coldly, "Do what you will Inuyasha, it's your choice." With the saimyosho in his possession as his proof and a new stab to his heart, Sesshomaru left Inuyasha to his own thoughts and conclusions.

He would never force the hanyou to remain by his side, he wanted his brother to be happy (even if he didn't show it openly) and if he found happiness within the miko, then so be it.

Inuyasha saw his brother walk away from him with his silver tresses now free from the binds of the black ribbon swaying behind him elegantly.

He wanted to stop him from leaving him behind in the foggy cemetery, but he didn't fancy the idea of irking his brother whilst in his foul mood. Inuyasha didn't blame his brother for being irk with him, he had all the right to feel annoyance and ire.

The hanyou knew perfectly well the mistake he had committed was grave and he hadn't meant to harm his relationship with his older brother, but if Kagome and the others were indeed alive, he was bound by his word to take the miko as his mate and shatter his bound with his brother. This was where the true sentiments he felt played. Did he still love Kagome or was his heart now beating for only his brother?

Time ticked by as he stood still lost in the decision he was going to have to make when he confronted Kagome. The gentle winds of the sea reminded him he was still standing in a haunted cemetery with only dead bodies and other creepy things. He snapped out of his thoughts and ran out of the cemetery not wishing to be reacquainted with dead people.

He ran all the way back to London and went after his brother. He tracked down his scent and found him dripping wet besides the Thames River staring into the river with void orbs.

If he had sensed his brother's charisma, he paid no heed to it. His eyes twinkled with something that was closely related to inconsolable pain, but it soon faded and discomfiture took its place in his eyes. Inuyasha's steps were measured with caution, if there was one thing he was well informed about was not getting his brother anymore pissed off than he already was. Sesshomaru stood up from the bank and kept his eyes fixed on the glossy surface of the navy blue water.

Without averting his gaze he said dryly, "We're leaving in two days for Paris get ready." He turned his head and added with small traces of bitterness (which was strange for his taste in manners), "But before we leave, there's someone who wishes to see you again Inuyasha." Sesshomaru walked pasted his brother and left the hanyou who was astonished. He didn't know whether to go after his brother or wait for the surprise…

"Inuyasha, is that you?" Inuyasha's blood ran cold; he slowly turned around and was greeted with a beautiful porcelain face he never thought he would have the privilege to lay eyes on again. Inuyasha's florid lips parted slightly and he whispered, "Kagome…"

­-_End Chapter-_

_

* * *

__A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter was degrading, I hope it was some what amusing though…anyways thank you so much for reading and bye._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the review and for taking the time to read. I did change the title of the story along with the plot. The story will still be taking place in the 19th century only with a different plot. Sorry for the confusion, but this idea seemed better then the other one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. I'm only writing for my own amusement.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Cabaret & Dance**

For a moment both Kagome and Inuyasha said nothing, words were not needed at this point for their eyes said all that needed to be spoken. The young miko stepped out from under the pool of light the street lamp cast upon her. With her long ebony tresses cascading down her back and a tight red dress that showed off her curves, she resembled an angel with an unruly side.

Tears slide down her rosy cheeks as she stared at him with a warm smile, Inuyasha was dumbstruck he couldn't believe the woman in front of him was actually alive. She closed the remaining space between them and threw her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha held her close to him; he stroked her hair and indulged in her rich lavender scent that hadn't changed. She buried her face in his chest and wept quietly. They remained like that for a few more minutes before Inuyasha shattered the silence.

He pulled her away and cupped her chin into his hand and asked calmly, "Kagome, can it really be you? I…I thought you were dead." The miko smile grew and she wiped away her tears.

"I'm very much alive Inuyasha as is Sango." Kagome said as she gestured into the shadows of the alleyway were both Sango and Sesshomaru stepped out. Sango smiled and said, "Inuyasha, it's nice to see you again." Inuyasha released Kagome and stared at both women who he had thought to be long ago dead.

He scanned both girls then locked eyes with his brother, Inuyasha sought guidance from his brother about this situation, but to his surprise Sesshomaru looked away from him. The hanyou blinked and thought _he's still mad at me? Shit, if it isn't dealing with Kagome, it's dealing with Sesshomaru. Why can't he get over it…well I guess I would be pissed off if he left me for Rin…_

"Inuyasha, why are the two of you here in London?" Sango asked as she watched his pensive features dissolve as he realized she was asking him something. Inuyasha stared at her and answered dumbly, "I could ask you both the same question."

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look then faced them both. Inuyasha stared at his brother and said flatly, "Are they real or are they a mirage Sesshomaru?" the hanyou still did not believe the two women from his past were really there standing in front of him. What more proof did the baka require? Had he not enough proof when the miko embraced him in such a _loving _way?

"You require further proof Inuyasha? Did she not feel real enough to you? At times you can really prove to be dense half breed." Sesshomaru said coldly. Just by his tone of voice, Inuyasha could tell he was annoyed. Inuyasha sighed and mutter so only his brother could hear, "You're being an asinine you bastard, I just hugged her and you're making it seem as if I just-"

"Inuyasha why are you talking to yourself?" asked Kagome who was concerned that the hanyou hadn't said anything for the past two minutes. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw Inuyasha's pale cheeks come to life with small amounts of florid pigment appeared on his cheeks.

"I uh never mind you wouldn't understand. So just how the hell did the two of you get here anyways? And where are the others if the two of you really are alive and I'm not nuts." Inuyasha said as he folded his arms across his chest. The hanyou would never change…well he would change. He would become more stubborn then he already was at the moment.

"Sango and I have been here in London for nearly a year. Miroku, Shippou and Rin came a year ahead of us. The last time we heard from them they were running a cabaret at the bas-de-Montmartre in Pillage, the red-light district in Paris, France." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gawked at both women with wide eyes then stared at each other. At that moment only Sesshomaru showed his emotions to Inuyasha. Whenever someone mentioned Rin Sesshomaru became protective of the little girl.

The former demon lord growled and hissed dangerously, "And what is Rin doing with the lecherous monk in Paris running a damn brothel?" both girls frowned and Kagome said bravely, "It's not like she had much of a choice to not go with Miroku to Paris. You abandon her so she had to leave with him. We would have gladly taken her with us, but it was already too late for us to do anything."

Sesshomaru frowned; he had never abandoned the little girl. She had left with Shippou and after that he had never heard from her again. What the miko and taijiya said made sense as to why she never returned.

"I didn't abandon her miko, she left with the kitsune and that was the last I heard from her. But as for me abandoning her, I would never commit such a thing to her." Sesshomaru said dryly, just for that comment, the demon lord wanted to tear the miko apart, that reason and also because she had embraced his brother in such in intimate fashion.

Inuyasha growled and said, "Okay look it doesn't matter Rin will tell us the truth once we catch up with her and the others in Paris. Instead of biting each other's heads off we should be heading to France right now." But another question came to the hanyou's mind. If Sesshomaru had found Naraku's saimyosho in that grave, then where the bloody hell was that damn hanyou?

Before Inuyasha could ask Kagome or Sango, Sesshomaru beat him to it.

"Since you both seem to be well informed of events around here, you wouldn't happen to know where that bastard of Naraku is would you?" Sesshomaru asked simply. He expected a thorough and short answer, nothing long. He only wanted a "yes" or "no", nothing else. The expressions both girls wore told him that they didn't know.

That was to be expected, but Sango surprised him. The young taijiya frowned and said, "As a matter of fact we do know where Naraku is hiding. He's in Romania in the city of Transylvania. It's not that hard to locate him, I hear he's resigning himself in one of Romania's most prestige castles."

Kagome laughed and implied, "Can't Naraku ever get modernized, I mean a castle? Why not a damn cabaret or maybe a damn opera house, but a bloody castle, I swear the next thing you're going to tell me we're going to have to dance." Sango stared at her friend and answered reassuringly, "As a matter of fact Kagome I think we are going to have to dance the night away until we locate Miroku, Shippou and Rin."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood stun, there was no way Inuyasha planned on dancing. He hardly knew how to dance back then, than was no way in hell he had improved his dancing skills. If they did have to dance, then it would surely be a disaster. Sesshomaru wasn't pleased with hearing it was most likely they would have to take to the dance floor and waltz around.

"There's no damn way you're going to make me dance! I'm not going to humiliate myself in front of a bunch of humans and get laughed at, I get that enough from all of you. The least thing I need is to be ridiculed by humans." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and refused to partake in such an event that he knew he would fail in miserably.

"Oh Inuyasha, you're being dramatic, besides if what you say is true, you can be my dance partner and you can follow my lead." Kagome implied with her charming smile. Inuyasha gaped at her and found that his cheeks had turned a cherry red. He averted his gaze from her and muttered, "Whatever, it's not like I have much of a choice anyways."

Sango looked at the former demon lord and said seriously, "Well I guess you and me are going to be dance partners for a night Sesshomaru. Can you dance?" Sesshomaru stared at the girl with narrowed eyes and answered impassively, "Yes I can dance, can you?" Sango smirked and said, "Of course I can, when you've been living in this city you're bound to learn both good and bad things."

"Alright already, let's just get the hell out of here and head for Paris then we'll head for _Transylvania _to hunt down Naraku. Sango is Kirara still with you?" asked Inuyasha who was still red from embarrassment. Sango nodded her head and replied, "Yes she's still with me. Kirara you can come out now."

At her owners command, the immense fire neko stepped out of the alleyway opposite them in her true form. Seeing Kirara gave Inuyasha an idea that made him smile close to malice. Sesshomaru saw his brother's expression and asked telepathically grimly, _what is that stupid mind of yours thinking of doing Inuyasha. Nothing good I can tell by that grin of yours._

Inuyasha continued to smirk and said telepathically to his nii-san, _Kirara just gave me an idea. Why don't you use your true form to get us to Paris? Image it Sesshomaru flying through the night sky just like how we got here-_

_No. I am not a public transformation service that teleports ungrateful dogs such as yourself half breed. Ride with your wench and the taijiya, I plan to run-_

The hanyou growled in the confinements of his mind and snapped, _no you're not! If you haven't forgotten, Kagome hasn't mentioned anything about my promise to her so in other words we're still stuck with each other until she says- _Sesshomaru laughed darkly, the half breed shivered and took a step back from his brother.

The ex-demon lord scarcely laughed and when he did, it was not a good sign. For a mere moment Sesshomaru's lips formed a virulent smile that was directed to only the hanyou as he hissed back. _I don't take orders from you Inuyasha. I don't care if you __**are **__my damn mate for the moment, you will not bring disgrace to our father's legacy by running away from your promise to the miko understood you inept fool. _

Inuyasha's features softened, he looked away and said in a hurt fashion, _has my promise to Kagome caused you to become so hostile towards me Sesshomaru? I know I shouldn't have made such a promise to her, but I was young as was she. We thought we were in love, but it was never her I had fallen for…I can only now comprehend it was you who I cared for so deeply, so passionately, but if you really do want to rid of me and act like an ass, fine I wouldn't bother you. I'll go with Kagome and Sango._

Kagome drummed her fingers on her arm as she watched both inu youkais glare at each other and sighed. Neither Sango or she knew what was going on with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they just suspected that they were having a staring contest or something, but not talking to each other through the use of their minds that their mating bound had produced.

Not able to stand the eerie silence and hostile glares both brothers were directing towards one another, Kagome cleared her throat and said irked, "Are you two finished with your puerile staring contest because if you are, we have to get going. You can both kill each other when we get to Paris, but for now put asides your hostilities and get over it."

The miko's words shattered the ardor mental conversation Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having without either of the girls knowing. Inuyasha turned his back to his brother and muttered dryly, "Yeah let's go." Just as Inuyasha was about to get onto Kirara's back, Sesshomaru interjected and stated firmly, "The half breed will come will me while the two of you ride on the neko. Things will progress faster if the neko is not carrying excessive weight while she flies."

Inuyasha leisurely turned his attention to his brother and hissed, "Don't concern yourself Sesshomaru it's not like-" before he finished Kagome pushed Inuyasha off Kirara and replied, "Go with Sesshomaru he's right we can travel faster if only Sango and I ride on Kirara." Sango agreed with her friend, but by the way Inuyasha had answered his brother and how Sesshomaru had taken Inuyasha's irked response baffled her.

Usually Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would kill each other if either one decided to offend the other without mercy, but their display of hostility at the moment was different then from the past arguments that Sango was the only one who had noticed. All she could tell was that there was something deeper, darker and mysterious about their actions towards each other; she could only wonder what had occurred between the two of them during their absences.

With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha collected himself from the ground and half dreaded and half anticipated returning to his brother's side. His head was bowed as waited for Sesshomaru to do something, to say anything, at this point Inuyasha was desperate enough to receive a slap across his face if it came from the impassive sibling he cared for. Sango and Kagome saw what was occurring and could only wonder what was going on between them.

Only Sango could guess that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's relationship was no longer that of a rivalry brother bound, but something stronger and more desiring, but of course she was prudent enough to keep silent about it. There was no means as to embarrass them or ignite Kagome's short temper with her seemingly illogical testimonials. Inuyasha looked up and muttered, "Well how the hell are we supposed to travel?"

To his surprise and to both girls, Sesshomaru produced a weak smile and said, "We're going to fly of course. Did you actually think I was going to carry while running? That would take far too long a time and at the moment, time for us is a scarce thing and because we're going to cross the sea." Before Sesshomaru transformed into his true form, he directed his attention to both women.

With a dry tone, he addressed them all firmly. "We are all to rendezvous at the Seine River in front of Notre Dame Cathedral from there we will have to figure out a way to collect a decent amount of franc to get into the red light district."

Sango smiled placidly and said, "Leave collecting the money to me, I've been meaning to put my pick pocketing skills to the test." But she thought about this and asked, "Neither of the two of you would happen to know a thing or two to assist me? I mean I could do it on my own, but like you said Sesshomaru with time being an obstacle, I will need some help if I'm to put together a fair amount of franc to get us in the red light district and the cabarets."

Kagome frowned and questioned, "Can't we just rob a bank or something? I mean pick pocketing will require a longer time and if we just rob a bank we could-" Inuyasha shook his head and implied, "No Kagome pick pocketing seems to be our only choice. Robbing a bank would alert the authorities and ruin our agenda. We have to do this all with the up most care."

With a sigh, Kagome nodded her head understanding. Besides robbing a bank with their limited time would be a foolish move for them to commit. Kagome had never fancied stealing, but if it was required then she had no other choice but to tolerate it. Although she and Sango had been traveling together for nearly a year, she had never showed any interest in learning the trade of pick pocketing and she was deeply glad she hadn't succumbed to such a thing.

The miko preferred to use her spiritual powers and diplomacy of illusions rather then do things that require to break morals and to degrade one self. She shook her head and said sincerely, "Count me out Sango, I wouldn't partake in any pick pocketing seeing as I don't have the skills required and because it goes against my morals."

The taijiya chuckled warmly and smiled at her sister-like friend. "It's perfectly fine Kagome-chan I would never ask you to do anything you didn't want to do. Besides with two stubborn brothers here, one at least is bound to know how to pick pocket right?" her voice held a hint of worriment, if neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru didn't know how to perform the art of stealing, than they were doomed.

Kagome and Sango were expecting Inuyasha to know how to pick pocket and when they faced him, he simply glared at them and snapped, "Don't look at me, I don't know how the hell to pick pocket! You guys always have to think the worst of me don't you?" they ignored Inuyasha's ranting and sighed in despair.

Inuyasha had been their last hope, if he couldn't do something as simple as that then there really was no way that Sesshomaru a well respected, royal, imperious demon would know how to pick pocket.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow when neither girl asked him if he could perform the task. He was annoyed with their lack of assumptions. Although he wasn't pleased with what he was about to inform them, he had no other choice but to tell them since so much could be at stake if he refused to say anything.

His stoic features return to conceal his emotions and said baldly, "You humans are all bias; you all assume that just because I'm a demon lord that I would not know how to perform such a ponderous task as to pick someone's pocket while they have their back to you, happens to be the most simplistic thing anyone can be taught." By the way he said it, there was no doubt that what he had said was the truth, but how was it even possible that Sesshomaru knew something like this? But Sesshomaru was Sesshomaru; he would always remain a mystery.

Inuyasha was the first to speak his shock. His eyes clearly announced his annoyance mixed with the current sadness he felt. "Just how the bloody hell do **you **know how to pick someone's pocket you jackass? I thought it went against everything the old man doctrine in his _perfect _son? Don't make us laugh Sesshomaru; you're just as useless as Tensaiga."

The half breed really was a master mind when it came to irking his older brother. His defamatory against the older inu youkai was becoming outrageous and if Sesshomaru really did want to cancel their bound, he would make good if he killed the hanyou for his offensive words.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly if he did say something to Inuyasha for his insult then they would both be playing a foolish game that would have no end to it seeing as even Sesshomaru recognized that he could be stubborn just like his brother at times.

Proving the hanyou and others immoral was tempting, but it was best to just remain silent and demonstrate that he could indeed perform the task perfectly when they arrived to their set destination.

With a grim sigh, he shrugged and said aloofly, "If you choose not to believe me, then that is fine. I could care less." Which was indeed true, Sesshomaru would never care what a human or a half breed thought (which in some ways categorize Inuyasha at times when Sesshomaru was in a foul mood), time would not even change that. It was something that was embedded in his blood; it came close to even being considered a curse and possibly his demise if he was not careful.

With that settled Kagome and Sango sighed and the taijiya said, "Alright then, the Seine River across Norte Dame is our rendezvous, we can deal with picking up the money once we get there. But there's only one more thing before we head off." Inuyasha drummed his fingernails on his forearm and whined, "What the hell is it now damn it? Can't we just get going?" Kagome shot Inuyasha a stern look making him flinch back.

"What exactly are we going to do once we do manage to recruit Rin, Shippou and Miroku and head off to search for Naraku? I know he's a threat, but he hasn't done anything that proves otherwise so why go harassing him now?" Sango's question could only be answered by one person only and at the moment, he didn't feeling like answering it.

Only Inuyasha, Naraku and he needed to worry about it, no one else needed to get involved…yet. With a grunt, Inuyasha read his brother's mind and hissed back at the older inu through the connection that had formed, _just what am I supposed to tell them if you haven't even filled me in as to why we're looking for Naraku Sesshomaru? Do I tell them that-_

_Tell them whatever you wish Inuyasha. I'll tell you later as to why it's important to find Naraku when we're alone and have some privacy to converse. I can trust you to conjure something up to buy us some time correct? _Sesshomaru's melodious voice was edged with some discomfort; he needed for the half breed to think something up that would be believable. Anything was welcomed if only to conceal the truth for a while longer before it was brought to the light.

Inuyasha remained silent, his featured were pensive and after a long break of stillness he sighed and thought, _alright I'll just tell them that it's a personal matter that we have to resolve. Is that to your liking Sesshomaru because I have nothing else besides that? _

_Hn._ The half breed shouldn't have expected a longer response from his impassive sibling. He could tell Sesshomaru was just inching to get the hell out of there to go see Rin, his little girl. Rin was the only person who had remained loyal to him after all those years of hell, but she had left him at the worst possible timing. Her joyous innocent smile never left his mind; he missed her dearly (in a fatherly manner).

A frown appeared on the hanyou's lips, he could read his brother's thoughts clearly as if he were saying them out loud. Sesshomaru had failed to guard his thoughts from his sibling making him an open book to read freely.

Inuyasha noticed how Sesshomaru's golden eyes gleamed with a small amount of content. So he really did miss Rin did he? As he stared deeper into his brother's eyes, Sesshomaru looked away and muttered, "You make the wrong assumption." Had he as well read his mind to say something like that?

Get the wrong assumption? Was Inuyasha just supposed to buy that? The half breed snorted and said quietly, "Is that what you call it, the _wrong assumption_? That's just a bunch of-" Kagome was becoming impatient, she wanted to leave **now **and they were making it difficult to get a move on considering they looked about ready to jump on each other.

Forgetting the question Sango had asked Kagome's frustration reached its limits. "Oh just shut up and argue once we get to Paris! It's almost dawn and we haven't even begun." Kagome snapped at their lack of focus and aloofness. Inuyasha swallowed in anxiety and thank kami that he no longer wore the rosary around his neck. But he couldn't recall when the cursed rosary was removed from his person.

He could only go so far back in his mind to the last time he had worn it was when he had went to see Sesshomaru for the first time in years. He had been wearing it when they had been _playing _their game, but then when he had woken up the necklace had been ripped and was scattered across the marble floor. Had his damn brother relieved him of that malevolent rosary that night?

Now wasn't the time to ponder about something like that, Inuyasha cleared his mind from the distant thought. Both inu youkai grumbled and averted the gaze; they really did look like a bunch of overly grown puppies that were cranky.

The miko and taijiya giggled at their puerile stubbornness, but stopped when both brothers shot them a cold stare threatening them to shut up with the use of their claws. Once all was under some control, they left for the city of lights. Just for this once did Sesshomaru transform into his true form with Inuyasha riding on his back.

They crossed the ocean to arrive in the country of France; the trip to the city of Paris was shorter than what they had anticipated. It was a mere three days that were traveled during the night to keep their present from the humans at a minimal and nothing bad had happened, well except Inuyasha fell off Sesshomaru and splashed into the body of salt water for lack of carefulness. They had told him not to fall asleep, but he hadn't listened so he could only blame himself.

_

* * *

_

_Paris, France_

_June 6, 1854_

_In front of Notre Dame…_

"Just where the hell are they? They've been gone for far too long and we still have to find the red light district!" Inuyasha was pacing back and forth under the entrance way of the gothic cathedral worried sick; Sesshomaru and Sango had been gone for far too long that was necessary.

He feared that they had possibly been arrested (arrested? Is he dumb or something? This is Sango and Sesshomaru he's talking about. As if they'd get caught) or they had faced something momentous. Kagome sighed and smiled at the man she held feelings for ever since she had released him from his bounds to the Goshinki tree centuries ago.

A small amount of red pigment crept to her cheeks as she stared deep into his golden gems and assured him all was fine. "Inuyasha all is well; they just have to be careful in selecting the right people that have tons of money on them to steal from. Besides the night's still young, we can it easy." Kagome was always looking on the bright side; she never troubled herself over the possibility that things could turn for the wrong.

Inuyasha had never met anyone like Kagome; she was something special to him. Something he could almost say he need like an addiction that could not be easily tamed with small amounts. Kagome was someone he knew he could trust with his life, she had never betrayed him, although it was he who had deceived her countless times with Kikyou (who's six feet under), and yet she was still loyal to him.

He could understand why he had promised her to take her as his mate. But sadly he was taken and he couldn't bring himself to shatter his bound with his brother even if at times Sesshomaru proved to be a pain in the ass, but Inuyasha would tolerate it since…just because he had to.

Mating…but wasn't the bound of two people supposed to be something special, something mesmerizing that would never decay after the long years the couple shared together? Was his and Sesshomaru's bound able to withstand time itself and all the obstacles life would throw at them? Was that even the threat, maybe the real threat of their bound decomposing was them selves.

It was highly likely that neither life nor death had anything to do with the immense chance that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's bound would survive from destruction. The grim thought made Inuyasha's heart nearly rip through his chest.

No, it couldn't be possible that they would separate from one another; he loved his brother with all that he was. He would kill to keep him besides him and do whatever he could to satisfy his brother's impeccable needs if that would save their relationship from the pits of hell and torment.

Kagome must have sensed Inuyasha's discomfort because she looked concerned. Inuyasha hadn't said anything and the eerie part was that his eyes seemed almost void gold. Whatever he was mediating about must have been grave because he looked to be close to tears.

With caution Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's trembling shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. At once Inuyasha jerked out of his thoughts and stared blankly into Kagome's doe brown eyes. He cocked his head to the side allowing his silver locks to cascade over his shoulders and brush against his pale face. His eyes frightened Kagome; she had never witnessed Inuyasha like this. Inuyasha noticed her fear and knew she was anxious from the way his eyes held no emotions.

Inuyasha blinked away the impassiveness and remorse his eyes bared and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry about that Kagome, I was thinking about something important. Were you saying something?" even his voice was vacillating, all that could be concluded by the miko was that Inuyasha had been thinking about something disturbing to cause this sort effect upon his mind.

"I was just asking if you were alright. You sort of spaced out on me when I told you maybe we should go change our clothes seeing as we have to look our best for tonight." Kagome smiled, but there was no sincerity emitting from it. Her eyes twinkled startled. The hanyou frowned and muttered numbly, "Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something but it's nothing that important. I guess we should go change since Sango and Sesshomaru haven't returned-"

A laugh ruined the silence of the night and out from the shadows of a deserted cobblestone street emerged Sango and Sesshomaru both holding an item in their slender hands. Kagome smiled brightly and ran towards Sango who hugged her. Inuyasha inclined his head respectfully to his nii-san and said, "It's good to see you came back unharmed." Sesshomaru flashed Inuyasha an ephemeral smirk and replied, "We were a bit occupied searching for the right people to steal from Inuyasha."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly and joked, "Picky even when it comes to robbing, eh? So how much did this heist earn us for the night anyways?" Sango released Kagome and smiled placidly, she stood besides Sesshomaru and they both showed them what was inside their objects.

Sesshomaru held a silk black top hat that was filled to the brim with gold and silver coins along with fifty, one hundred and two hundred franc note (paper money). Sango as well was successful in not only stealing paper money, silver and gold coins, but also jewels, two gold pocket watches, and a diamond choker that shimmered under the crescent moon and stars.

Never in all their lives had Sango, Kagome or Inuyasha seen so much luxurious items in their grasp before. It seemed almost too good to be true. But now that they had the money that they needed, it was time to change their clothing and head out to find Rin, Miroku and Shippou in the multiple cabarets that gave fame to Paris during the night.

Luckily Kagome and Sango had been prudent enough to pack a spare change of clothes, but Sango had to break into a tailor's shop to steal two outfits that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could wear for the evening. When she returned she held two black frocks complete with a white dress shirt, black silk tie and a cashmere vest.

With only one look at the outfit Inuyasha backed away slowly and shook his head. He refused to be caught wearing such in outfit in public. Before he took another step back, Sesshomaru snatched his wrist in his clawed hand and held him in place. He struggled to set himself free, but it was no use.

"There's no fucking way I'm wearing that! I'd rather be thrown into the sea then wear that. What the hell's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Inuyasha was over reacting, there was nothing wrong with the clothes Sango had stolen for them. It was just that Inuyasha feared change. Kagome took Inuyasha's outfit from Sango's hold and faced Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha please just give it a shot, it's only for one night. Besides I think you'll look racy wearing all black; it'll bring out your eyes." Kagome winked, and held out the set of clothes she was begging Inuyasha to wear. Inuyasha's cheeks colored and he hesitated. Knowing he was defeated and with no other choice, he took the outfit from Kagome.

Sango handed Sesshomaru his outfit and was surprised to notice that he seemed ponderous about everything, but he wasn't protesting. Maybe he didn't care what he had to wear just as long as he got to see Rin again. Sango smiled, she really did have to admit that although Sesshomaru was what she could say an ice prince, Rin always managed to find a way to dissolve some of the ice around his heart.

Their hands brushed against each other causing Sango to turn a soft pink that didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He gave her an indifferent look and asked, "Why do you blush?" the color on the taijiya's cheeks burned as she stared at the impassive demon lord she had never understood.

Sango laughed nervously and took back her warm hand from his. Sesshomaru could tell she was anxious, but he couldn't understand why. He hadn't said or done anything to cause her discomfort, but her eyes told him otherwise. Instead of trying to figure her out, he shrugged and said placidly, "Hn, all you humans are strange."

Not wanting say anything else to her, he minutely inclined his head thanking her silently and turned his back to her. The corners of Sango's lips twitched and threatened to form a smile, now that she and the stoic demon lord had had a chance to converse and do something together, she realized he really was handsome; especially his eyes and markings were so cryptic to his ice cold personality.

Whilst Sesshomaru and Sango were flirting (or not), Kagome was arguing with Inuyasha who still refused to change. At this rate if Inuyasha continued to make such a fuss they would be getting no where. Now feed up with the half breed, Sesshomaru snatched Inuyasha's wrist and half dragged and half carried the hanyou away.

Kagome and Sango watched in awe as the two inu youkais walked off. Sighing, they grabbed their things with Kirara following them, the four of them snuck into an alleyway and dressed. Once they were donning their outfits for the evening, they stepped out looking sharp and ready to enjoy themselves. They left their belonging in a safe spot inside the French Theatre where it would be easy to grab and go.

The red light district was not difficult to locate. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could smell the strong stench of liquor that was in the atmosphere lingering about causing disturbance to their sensitive sense of smelling. At once when they stepped into the vivid district, there were women selling themselves to any person who was willing to buy night of fun. There were men drunk and fighting each other like rabid beasts.

This was going to be a night neither of them was going to forget so easily. They all scanned the thronged street of Montmartre trying to decided which cabaret to look in first with so many plaguing the street. Kagome and Sango had never been to Paris, the night life of Paris was immensely different from that of London. Things back in England where what you could say a bit less unruly, but here in Paris it was utter chaos at night.

Being this their first time in such a hectic place like the current one, they decided to randomly choose a cabaret, search for their friends, and if they didn't locate them they would pick another until they were either out of money or located them. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand into her and lead him into a cabaret that seemed to be the most crowded from the rest.

Sango walked besides Sesshomaru as he followed after his bastard brother (who was a deep shade of red since Kagome was so close to him). He showed no signs that he was annoyed with Inuyasha openly, but inside he was cursing him to the fiery pits of hell for flirting with the miko. Sango stared at him with doe brown eyes and asked quietly so only he could hear, "Sesshomaru is something disturbing you? You keep on staring at Inuyasha and Kagome hostility."

Sesshomaru looked away from his sibling and miko and glared at the taijiya slightly confused. Could she perhaps see that what felt was something related to _jealously_? Was she even that smart to determine something like that? Was that even possible, if memory served Sesshomaru, he had never experienced such a weak emotion…but what nearly startled him was that she was watching him so closely with curiosity and worriment.

Not wishing to give a detailed explanation, he averted his gaze from her and replied blandly, "Alls well taijiya." Sango blinked and wanted to press the subject any further, but Sesshomaru growled and knew she wanted to keep on pestering him if he was fine so rather then yell at her, he wrapped his arm around her slender waist and waltzed them to the dance floor besides Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's claws fingers entangled with Sango's as she was pressed to his chest and they danced to the music. Besides them Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha's hoarse growl and he smirked at his brother. Inuyasha wanted to yell something at his smug brother, but Kagome lead him to the left.

Damn, Inuyasha would have to think of a way to teach his brother a lesson, but for now they had to look for their friends. Deciding he had had enough of tormenting the half breed, Sesshomaru lead Sango to the edge of the stage and whispered into her ear (since the music was tremendously loud and the laughter of the people made it nearly impossible to be heard), "Look for them Sango, I can sense they're here amongst the crowd."

Nodding her head, she looked amongst the crowd for their friends. All she could see was a sea of fast paced movements, but not what she was looking for. But that was when she saw a familiar orange tail. Shippou! And he was with Rin heading for the backstage of the stage. Sango tugged on Sesshomaru's hair and yelled over the loud music, "There! They're heading for the stage, can you see them?" Sango pointed where she had seen them and Sesshomaru caught them.

He released the taijiya and said, "Come let's get them before-" Sesshomaru was silenced and all movement on the dance floor died down when the lights dimmed and a man dressed in a racy maroon and black outfit appeared on the stage.

Inuyasha and Kagome where on the opposite side from where Sango and Sesshomaru where; but at the moment Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were not looking at each other, their attention was to the person on the stage. The person holding a silver wolf headed cane turned out to be Miroku. Shippou appeared on stage, but was out of sight from the audience.

Miroku smiled at the thronged dance floor and said in a booming voice so all could here. "Welcome to _Salón Rouge_, Paris most prestige cabaret for those who seek a good time. Tonight for our audience's enjoyment I am proud to announce that the star of _Salón Rouge_ will perform for you all! Now give a roaring applause for the most beautiful woman in all France: Rin, The Queen of Hearts!"

All in the audience applauded and roared their approval except for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango. Sesshomaru balled his hands into fists, his claws pierced through the palm of his hands and blood dripped to the marble floor. He was trembling from ire, without looking away from the stage, he hissed dangerously to Sango, "Have you and the houshi mated yet taijiya?"

Sango shook her head and replied cautiously, "No Sesshomaru he and-" Sesshomaru silent her with a threatening growl and said darkly, "Good then you won't have to be a widow once I get through with him." just then all the lights were directed to the descending archangel that was seated on a swing with her long legs crossed and her attention fixed to the crowd. All were in awe; the swing hovered a mere three inches from the stage allowing the archangel-like beauty to step off from the swing and stepped gracefully to the stage.

Her breath taking doe chestnut eyes shimmered against the red painted walls of the cabaret. Sesshomaru's heart ached but not from lust or anything of desire, but because he was witnessing his little girl, his Rin dressed in such a racy revealing dress that showed off too much of her chest and her legs. Her long brown hair was piled high on top of her head and she was smiling.

Inuyasha was stun, his eyes traveled across the room where he saw Sesshomaru hurt from what he was seeing. Their bound allowed for him to feel what his brother felt. Turmoil, hate, disgust, sadness, revenge, relief, and content were the more overpowering emotions his brother felt.

Not wanting to risk Sesshomaru loosing control, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and was about to run to his brother's side when the music sounded again causing the crowd to become unruly yet again. Rin was beginning to perform her act. Shippou rushed to her side and both did their act together.

Sesshomaru's eyes were trained on the cavorting Rin he had raised and care for. Inuyasha still holding Kagome's wrist somehow made their way through the packed danced floor and arrived to Sango and Sesshomaru's side. Inuyasha released Kagome's wrist and said to his nii-san, "You're not going to do anything stupid are you Sesshomaru? Don't even think about killing Miroku, there would be too many witnesses and the least thing we need it a damn commotion."

The demon lord stared at his mate with narrowed crimson brimmed eyes, his fangs were bared just waiting to sink them into Miroku's flesh and tear him apart for making his Rin do something so hideous.

"Sesshomaru calm down. Don't let your ire get the best of you. Image what Rin would think if she saw you snap in public." Inuyasha was getting nervous, the least thing he wanted to do was tame a pissed off demon lord that had all the right to be irked. Trying to make Sesshomaru see sense in his state of overwhelming anger had to be the fastest way to ensure your death if you didn't know how to tame him.

Seeing that Sango and Kagome were trained on Rin and Shippou on the stage, Inuyasha stepped in front of his brother and leaned closely so their noses were brushing against one another. Both their noses were moist indicating they were healthy. With such close interaction, Sesshomaru was forced to subdue his anger. Inuyasha closed the remaining space between their lips and kissed the older inu youkai hoping it would calm him down.

No one saw as their lips locked and as their claws fingers entangled through their silk like mane. Inuyasha tugged on his nii-san's tresses roughly begging him to give into the kiss instead of the desire to kill Miroku. Somehow it had worked; Sesshomaru gave into the kiss and his anxiety left him. A smile spread across Inuyasha's blood stained lips, Sesshomaru licked the blood he had caused from biting on them away.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pulled their hands from each other's hair and Inuyasha chuckled softly and said, "If I knew you were easily subdued with a mere kiss, than I wouldn't have to do anything _drastic _to calm you." Sesshomaru gave the hanyou a baffled look before he replied, "Subdued? Do you honestly think-"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" A thrilled voice rang through the entire cabaret cutting off Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reflectively released each other and turned to face a crying Rin who was shocked beyond words and was staring directly into her lord's golden gems of utter authority.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened noticeably only for her and Inuyasha to see. He minutely inclined his head almost in a travesty manner. His lips were pressed in a grim frown that still wore slight pigment of Inuyasha's blood, but there wasn't time to wipe it away.

Rin stepped closer to the edge of the stage with Shippo standing a few feet away from her. The kitsune's eyes grew wide in horror when he saw Sesshomaru's flashing his white fangs that looked promising enough to kill. Rin wasn't at all fazed with the demon lord's dangerous stance; on the contrary she was overwhelmed with ecstasy. She took another daring step whilst tears slid down her rosy cheeks.

Without warning, she threw herself off the stage and nearly flew through air to reach her father. Sesshomaru rushed to her and caught her in midair. All gasped as the two seemed to dance on air. Sesshomaru held Rin in his arms and spun her around once causing her short dress to whirl around them. He stopped spinning and set her down gently to the ground.

Rin threw her arms around her lord's neck and cried into his chest. Sesshomaru held her close without any effects besides that of a father. Inuyasha watched as he noticed Sesshomaru seemed almost relieved to have his little girl back. Miroku had seen everything and was now praying to any kami who would be willing to spare his life from ending by the demon lord's hand.

The demon lord released her; he composed himself and said to her apathetically, "Rin, you've grown." That was all he could say to her. Rin could only laugh at her lord's simplistic terms and replied, "Yes I guess I did grow quiet a bit didn't I Lord Sesshomaru? What are you, Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-chan and Sango-chan doing here in Paris?"

Before he could answer, the entire cabaret went into an uproar from the cancellation of their paid entertainment. Miroku regained his composed and addressed the crowd. If he didn't refund their money, they would be no doubt that this night would not end well. He took to the stage and said loudly, "Please settle down. I'm afraid tonight's show in cancelled, but I assure you all that you will all be refunded your money back."

But before he did refund their money, Miroku planned to be far, far away from the cabaret escaping with the others. Shooting Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sesshomaru and, Rin a stern look indicating them to use the back door behind the stage to escape from the unruly commotion whilst he dealt with the crowd. Not wasting anytime to argue, they all pushed their way through the crowd and followed after Rin and Shippou who lead them to the emergency exit door of the cabaret.

Moments later Miroku came running after them whilst carrying three bags filled with money. Sango and the others were waiting for him and they all fled into the night running from the crowd. After escaping from the chaotic tavern, they returned to the French Theatre to pick up their belonging.

Once their things were back in their possession, Miroku lead them to the location where he, Rin and Shippou had been staying during their time in Paris. It was an immense two story mansion located across the Seine River. The first thing everyone need when they arrived to the mansion was change their clothes. Inuyasha thanked god he was no longer trapped wearing such a silly outfit and was back in his red haori and hakamas.

Now that everyone was comfortable, they all conjugated in the living room and took a seat. Sesshomaru was still inching to kill Miroku for making Rin perform such a degrading thing as he had had her do, but Inuyasha shot him a look warning him to stay placid.

Getting straight to the point to avoid a commotion from the irked demon lord, Inuyasha said, "Okay now that we're all back together, we-" Miroku crossed his legs and interrupted Inuyasha. "Inuyasha why did you have to stroll into my cabaret in the midst of a damn show like you did? And what are you all doing here in Paris?" a muscle on Sesshomaru's face twitched. Patience, he had to have patience if he wanted to get through this night without killing anyone namely a houshi who was sitting across from him.

Sighing annoyed, Inuyasha stressed, "Miroku your damn cabaret is the least of my concerns at the moment. We need to go to Transylvania and look for Naraku-" Miroku frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. He seemed disturbed by hearing the wicked name of Naraku spoken.

His next choice of words was pensive. "Just what business do you now have with Naraku Inuyasha? I thought the Shikon no Tama was no longer resigning in this world for Naraku to get? If you seek him, then your quest to find him must indeed be grave considering the new threats in this world." New threat, what was he talking about?

Kagome blinked and asked, "What do you mean new threats Miroku?" the houshi grinned and stood up from his seat walking to the vast glass window displaying a wonderful view of the Seine River outside. Without looking at them, he told them exactly what he meant, and his words were directed towards Sesshomaru specifically.

"What I meant was since youkais no longer roam the face of the earth and are good as dead, what do you think has replaced them…Sesshomaru? You, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara and Naraku are the only ones that remain from the once glorious ages of when youkais ruled the earth, but now your population has been diminished into nearly nothing." Miroku still faced the scenery outside the window.

Miroku wasn't finished just yet. He still had a few more things to say before he allowed Sesshomaru to say anything.

"Naraku has changed during these last five centuries, he had allied himself with the new rulers of the world that humans do not see, but know they are there amongst the shadows during the night. If we were once ignorant to think that youkais were vile and heartless creatures, we were damn wrong. These new atrocities that have replaced the demons are far more malevolent then what we could have ever imagined. Do you know why?" his question hung in the tense atmosphere of the room.

Inuyasha didn't like how Miroku was almost accusing his brother, he didn't know what the hell Miroku was talking about, but he wasn't going to allow anyone to accuse his sibling. Leaping to his feet in protest, Inuyasha glared at Miroku and snarled, "Just what the hell are you trying to say Miroku? Spit it out and tell us what you know! What has replaced the youkai blood damn it!"

Sesshomaru uncrossed his legs and stood besides Inuyasha holding him back whilst staring at the houshi with an impassive expression. He wouldn't allow the houshi to faze him; he was too smart to allow a human to screw with his mind.

"Silence Inuyasha, what the houshi says holds meaning." Sesshomaru didn't release Inuyasha's wrist just in case he wanted to leap towards Miroku. Sango and Kagome were the only ones lost; Rin and Shippou knew perfectly well what Miroku was talking about considering they had witnessed these new threats with their own eyes. Miroku turned around and smirked.

"Of course what I'm saying holds meaning Sesshomaru; I'm not as dumb as I look. Tell me why you and Inuyasha are searching for Naraku." Why was Miroku screwing with their minds, Inuyasha was confused, although he didn't know what their business was in Transylvania, he knew Sesshomaru probably had a good reason to head there and look for Naraku. The demon lord never took a step forward if it was not beneficial for him.

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha's wrist and answered unceremoniously, "Naraku holds the secret to brining back the youkai blood to the world and I plan to retrieve it from him at any costs." At any costs…Sesshomaru would never guess what those words would really mean until they came true.

Miroku burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He hunched forward grasping his stomach whilst tears streamed down his face. As the houshi laughed like a mad man, everyone was shocked. Inuyasha was wide eyed and gaped at his brother with astonishment. It couldn't be possible that Naraku, a mere vile hanyou bared the secret to resurrecting the youkai blood…could he?

_

* * *

__A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and I'm sorry Sesshoaru was a bit out of character when he was dancing with Sango and holding Rin. Thank you for reading and review if you will. And I'm really sorry for the confusion because of the changing title and plot._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. All rights are reserved to them. The only thing I claim is my bad grammar and the storyline, but nothing more.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Agreements**

With each pitch that went up a note from both bickering _gentlemen_ Sesshomaru's temper was coming close to its forbearance until it snapped with Inuyasha's last outrageous retort.

Before his so-to-be ex mate said another puerile word, Sesshomaru seized his brother by the neck and hissed exasperatedly, "Enough! This puerile bickering of yours has not gotten us anywhere Inuyasha!

Now leave Miroku and myself to deal with this matter in peace. I can barely hear myself think and you are _not _making things any better then they are."

Inuyasha struggled against his brother's brutal hold around his nape and attempted to gouge Miroku's mocking eyes from his face. Miroku could only smirk at Inuyasha's vain attempts and went as far as to laugh at him.

Sesshomaru was not too keen to see such ridicule being committed against _his _responsibilities; however, Inuyasha's current lack of maturity was enough to make the demon lord rethink the muzzle he should have confiscated back in London.

Sesshomaru kept his hold on the fidgeting half demon as he turned to face Rin's beau to give him a task even he was capable of doing at his age.

With his pale clawed hand tightening around his irked beau's fine nape to keep him from lunging towards Miroku, Sesshomaru ordered sternly to the young man besides him, "Shippou, take my godforsaken _half _brother away from here so the monk and I can converse in peace."

Shippou was startled when Sesshomaru spoke to him. He slightly jumped from surprise, but soon recovered and nodded his head obeying the order from his _father-in-law_.

"Yes of course Sesshomaru sir." The youth with shimmering reddish orange locks replied timidly. Shippou was a bit…coy, (or perhaps it was fearful?) around the demon lord considering he _was _with Rin and he could recall witnessing Sesshomaru's protectiveness over the human girl.

It scared him yet not at the expense of his life. It was the mere thought of having to leave Rin that frightened him. Shippou had always felt a vague feeling within him telling him Rin was too good for him. That maybe she deserved someone better, but…

"Shippou!" Rin whispered to catch his attention. He quickly became aware that Sesshomaru was handing him Inuyasha who was…donning a straitjacket to his astonishment and amusement. Just where had he gotten it from?

"Sesshomaru! You good for nothing son of a bitch! Let me go now! I'm going to kill Miroku then I'm going to decapitate you for…hey wait just one damn minute! When the hell did you get this thing?! I asked you if I could get a straitjacket and all you did was say…no?" Inuyasha shouted, even he was confounded with the restraining jacket he was now donning. At least Sesshomaru was good to his word.

A smug smirk spread across Shippou's lips, he would more then gladly take charge of the enraged half demon from here. Wasn't pay back a bitch? With Inuyasha entwine within a straitjacket, he now found himself in the hands of a _very _vengeful kitsune how was dying to get his payback from all the times Inuyasha would hit him and call him names.

Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha over to Shippou and opened the door so he could have his obnoxious removed from his presences.

"I stole it while Sango and I were pick pocketing and when I saw it, I recalled your request for one so I stole it just for your own amusement. Don't you fancy it little brother? It suits you and your puerile behavior." Sesshomaru scoffed with a devilish twinkle in his golden eyes.

"How_ considerate_ of you to go through all that trouble to get me what I want _brother_. Perhaps I should _repay _you with a good kick in the as-grhd!" having heard enough of his foul terminology for the night, Sesshomaru gave Shippou a gag to stuff into Inuyasha's insolent mouth.

With the silk handkerchief securely clogging any vulgar terms the half demon cried behind it, Inuyasha's harsh language was muffled words. At last there was a small amount of serenity, even if it was vague.

Now that Inuyasha had been removed from the study room, Sesshomaru needed to remove only two more obstacles before he and the monk were able to engage in a heated conflict involving Naraku and this new threat.

Knowing what Sesshomaru meant by his stern glare, Miroku walked to Sango and whispered into her ear telling her she needed to leave. Sesshomaru could tell the taijiya was a bit hesitate, but when she sought guidance from the gentleman she had shared a cordial dance with, he gave her a reassuring look informing her he would not decapitate her future husband…for now.

She looked away from him and nodded her head at Miroku's request. But quickly he whispered something else. With one more nod, Sango sighed and snatched Kagome's wrist before she had a chance to protest and dragged her out the door. The only ones left standing in the middle of the studious was Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Rin.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on his daughter's fragile shoulder and said calmly, yet with small hints of impatience, "Rin you can't stay here. You must go, what Miroku and I are about to converse is not suitable for a woman of your prestige."

Rin stared back into her father's piercing golden eyes and shivered from delight. It had been far too long since she had had a chance to look deeply into those all too familiar eyes of his. If only he would bestow her with minutely smile, then the moment would be complete.

But since they were in the presences of Miroku, the small smile she sought would be denied. Sesshomaru never made it a habit to smile when there was an audience around and especially if it was someone he distasted, he would not even allow the corners of his lips to quiver upwards when he felt irritation.

The smile she wanted would have to wait until she and her lord had a private chance to talk in depth without interruptions (meaning Inuyasha was going to have to wait). Maybe if Sesshomaru wasn't tired, she could invite him to her room and they could hopefully spend the entire night talking and then she could present to him the gift she wished to give him.

With a bright beam coming to her delicate face, Rin said, "Alright Lord Sesshomaru. I'll go, but if…" she trailed off knowing her next choice of words could be taken the wrong way…or at least Miroku would be getting the wrong assumption.

Sighing inwards, Sesshomaru pressed on, "If, what Rin?" from behind them he could feel Miroku's curiosity. Ignoring him for the moment, Sesshomaru gave Rin's shoulder a gentle squeeze telling her it was alright to continue, that he was there to protect her.

Rin took a deep breath and whispered into his ear so Miroku wouldn't hear, "I'll go if you promise to meet me in my bedroom Sesshomaru-sama tonight. I want to talk to you and if you would allow it, I wish to give you something."

Her words were unaccounted for. Sesshomaru blinked, but then answered her softly so only she could hear, "If it will make you happy Rin then I will go to your bedroom later tonight once Miroku and I are done. Until then, go see if Shippou needs your aid while he is taking care of that admonition I have a disgrace to call brother." Sesshomaru muttered the last part, but other then that, he promised the little girl…er maybe 'little' girl wasn't the best word to describe Rin anymore.

If it was even possible, Rin smiled even more, she gave her father a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before running out the door. With the door closing behind her, Miroku and Sesshomaru glared at each other.

The tension in the room relaxed at bit since it was now only the two of them in the spacious room furnished with countless rows of tomes giving the room a tranquil vibe.

Now that Rin and the others were taken care of, Sesshomaru and Miroku gingerly sat back down into their wine red velvet armchairs never looking away from one another.

They sat back down with their long legs crossed both resembling works of art. Sesshomaru's long silver locks tumbled over his broad shoulder, gently caressing his extremely pale handsome face and his golden orbs gleamed as fierce as ever.

Miroku sat there with his left hand upon the armrest as his right hand supported his chin in a very haughty matter. Sesshomaru smirked smugly, the monk was indeed arrogant, yet he was not aristocratic like he had both the honor and misfortune of being.

Two dreadfully eternal minutes passed them by until Miroku's deep grandiloquence voice put to rest the silence. With his hands now laced and underneath his chin in a mocking manner, Miroku spoke.

"I'm astonished to see the manner in which you express yourself towards your only remaining kin Sesshomaru. The others maybe ignorant to your rather eccentric relationship with each other; however that is not the case with me. I _know _there is something more that neither of you wish to show. I can only guess what it is." Miroku was ridiculing him.

Sesshomaru's smirk grew in an unusual way that wasn't really like him. With his head cocked to the side and his right index finger pressed to his right cheek, he said bluntly to the other, "It would seem I underestimated you monk, but my personal affairs with _my _remaining kin are _my _own concerns not yours or anyone else's for that matter. Now tell me what you know of Naraku's current intentions."

"Wishing to get back to business are we now? By your sudden anticipation to avoid the current topic, you prove that there is something grave occurring between you and Inuyasha. But do tell why are you hiding it? Does Kagome have something to do with this?" Miroku inquired.

The monk's curiosity was not appreciated in the least. Why couldn't he mind his own business and simply answer his questions instead of butting into things that did not concern him? But what irritated Sesshomaru was Kagome's name.

Her mere disdainful name was enough to make Sesshomaru growl. She was the one who was threatening his and Inuyasha's relationship and if she didn't disappear from the picture soon, then he and Inuyasha would be no more.

It was a morose thought to think yet if Inuyasha was happy with that distasting worthless excuse for a woman, then he would not stand in the way of his brother's happiness. Sesshomaru was just waiting for the day to come when Inuyasha would utter the words that he wished to end their meaningless bound and release him.

And…Sesshomaru would comply without saying anything in the defense of what had been a vague assumption of happiness they had created. He would leave to ever return to Inuyasha's side.

It was all for the best, that was how he reassured himself that Inuyasha's happiness had to be his first priority, followed by Rin's wellbeing, then lastly his sentiments, but his feelings had to be put to the side if he wanted to care for the love of his life and his daughter.

"Your compelling curiosity to know the lives of others may cost you a grave price monk. I would advise you to reel back before it's too late. Shall we cut the crap and just tell me what you know of Naraku…now." Sesshomaru said slightly impatient.

Miroku smirked and replied darkly making Sesshomaru rise a brow in amusement, "Yes let us cut the crap and I'll interrogate you later when things are not so heated. Moving on to our current concern of Naraku, to put it explicit he resigns in the country of Romania in the city of Transylvania. He oddly is the new lord of the affairs of what is now known as the _underworld_ and has been conducting fairly eccentric experiments regarding the extinction of the demon blood. This of course is the part where you come in Sesshomaru. You are the _only _remaining pure blooded demon so if Naraku gets a hold of you, you should know now that you won't be returning alive. He will first poison you, dissect you, drain you of your pure blood, poison you once more for his own amusement then finally kill you. Beautiful is it not my prestige?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and continued to grin smugly. He leaned back further into his armchair and said impassively, "Yes that is beautiful, yet that is not how I choose to die monk. Naraku will not be the one to kill me, that right is reserved to another and maybe he won't even be the one to end it. What more is he planning Miroku?"

Both gentlemen knew who the right of claiming Sesshomaru's life belonged to. Instead of hectoring the irked demon lord any further, Miroku saved his smartass comment for a more suitable time. Leaning forward, Miroku laughed.

"How about I make a little proposal with you Sesshomaru? What do you say?" Miroku asked, he uncrossed his legs and stood up. Restraining himself from sighing, Sesshomaru minutely raised a fine brow and answered coldly, "I do not have the time to spare to your insolent proposals Miroku. What I need is information to obtain the secret of bringing back the demon blood to this world."

Sesshomaru remained seated with his legs crossed and his chin resting comfortably in the palm of his hand. A few locks of silver brushed against his nose making him look nearly angelic, however the only thing proving Sesshomaru was anything but angelic were his demonic markings, his mysterious posture and his piercing all-seeing golden eyes.

"Before you decline my offer, at least hear me out. It won't be but a second of your time I assure you." Miroku pleaded, even though there was no genuine sincerity evident in his voice, but Sesshomaru was a bit curious as to what the monk wished to propose.

Making sure his curiosity was well hidden, Sesshomaru said monotonically, "What is it that you are so keen to propose to me Miroku?" Miroku's eyes came to life when Sesshomaru finally gave in.

"What I propose to you is very simplistic: give me one entire day and I will have well sought out information of Naraku for you and by tomorrow night, we will all be boarding a train heading towards Transylvania. The only thing I ask of you is that you remain patient for one more day. Do we have a deal?" Miroku's suggestion was indeed to Sesshomaru's liking.

He could forebear one more day before heading towards Transylvania, he saw nothing wrong with the monk's well thought out suggestion. In fact, Miroku's suggestion was a bit too well thought out…what were his genuine intentions?

Sesshomaru rose from his position in the armchair and walked towards a well polished oak table resting against the wall. He retrieved two glasses specially made for housing exquisite wine and poured a deep enriching red liquid into both glasses and offered one to Miroku.

Miroku was staggered to be offered red wine from someone as arrogant as Sesshomaru and nevertheless it was _his own _red wine that was being offered to him! Miroku gingerly walked towards Sesshomaru and accepted the glass the other youthful looking man offered to him. Both alluring gentlemen clanked their glasses softly against each other in a sign of respect (false respect from Miroku's side as well as Sesshomaru's) before drinking signifying their agreement.

Taking a mere sip, Sesshomaru placed his glass back on the table before facing Miroku deciding it best to take a small sip not wishing to become tipsy. Miroku finished devouring his glass of wine before placing the glass back to its original location.

"I accept your offer Miroku, however there is to be but a small condition you are hopefully capbale of conducting for me." Sesshomaru said, his gilded eyes becoming dark and dangerous. He slightly lifted his chin in the air awaiting Miroku's response.

"A condition? What sort of condition Sesshomaru? Surely my proposal is to somewhat to your standards of perfection? What possibly more could you ask for? I can guarantee you what I promise with no trickery." Miroku persuaded the silver haired gentleman feeling a bit intimated by Sesshomaru's sudden hostile and pedantic mood.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes revealing his magenta colored eyelids. He looked away to face to open scenery the immense glass window displayed. His eyes became turgid as he continued to stare out.

Miroku didn't like the tense atmosphere that descended upon them that moment one bit; however Sesshomaru's sudden choice to speak startled the monk.

"I have no problems with what you guaranteed me Miroku, my only condition before you move anything is that…you keep Inuyasha away from me. He and I have nothing more to talk about and I don't want him hectoring me any longer. Can you _guarantee _me he will no longer beleaguer me?" Sesshomaru said virulently causing Miroku to gasp.

Miroku was aghast to hear Sesshomaru's request. It was so queer, yet seeing it futile to press the subject any further; Miroku composed himself and nodded his head agreeing to the other's set terms.

"As much as your request baffles me, I will not protest. I guarantee you Sesshomaru Inuyasha will not beleaguer you for whatever your reasons may be for his removal from your presences, but if that is what you wish, then I will comply." Miroku reassured the demon lord before they walked out of the study room heading towards their own destinations.

Miroku went in search for Sango and the others whilst Sesshomaru gradually climbed the stairs to reach Rin's room. He came to a stop in front of the room where his daughter resigned in. He stood there lost, not knowing what to do or say next.

Should he even remain in the same house where Inuyasha was, or should he fled into the night confronting Naraku on his own with not having to concern himself over Inuyasha's over Rin's welfare. Yet if he left now, he had to admit to himself, he was a bit ignorant to the new world flourishing about him and he really didn't know how or where to locate Naraku. So if he were to leave now, it would be a mistake. Sighing, Sesshomaru mused over the one seemingly small condition he had placed. Now that he mused over it, the condition he had made had staggered him a great deal, but it had to be said. Inuyasha could no longer be around him no matter how much Sesshomaru desired to have his only remaining kin be his own.

Pushing asides his confounded thoughts about his brother and their decaying relationship, Sesshomaru gently knocked on Rin's door. From within he could hear Rin's dress ruffle as she shouted warmly to her visitor, "Come in."

He opened the door and walked in not expecting to see what he saw.

_-End Chapter-_

* * *

A/N: Hoped you guys liked it. Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I was in a rush. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Excuse the extreme out-of-characterness and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's drunkenness please! Oh and one question before you read: can any of you actually image Sesshomaru playing the violin?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ and Sunrise. I only claim ownership over bad grammar, spelling and punctuation as well as the story line, but nothing else.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

They say anger sooner or later has to die down and die down it does especially if you happen to be of demon blood. Then if this theory was true, Sesshomaru's anger would diminish eventually. But they did not have time. Miroku was well aware of this. For the sake of everyone getting to Transylvania soon, Miroku took it upon himself to see if it was possible to make Sesshomaru mainly see the light of reason.

At the moment the impassive demon Lord sat outside in the gardens with his eyes looking up into the midnight sky, distantly. Inuyasha resided upon the balcony of the library looking up into the same tranquil sky as his brother.

Miroku observed them intently, thinking what situation would bring both siblings back together and keep them in a tranquil state until they arrived in Romania, _then _the two could kill each other for all they wanted, but not now.

'_What has gotten into them? Sesshomaru acts as if he is jealous, but of whom? It's painfully obvious Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are now bounded intimately, but what has caused this sudden hostility? Hm, only one thing is capable of destroying matrimony in such a manner: a woman. Ah yes, I should have guessed it sooner!'_ Miroku smiled lecherously and cried to himself, "Kagome! She is the one they are fighting over."

Miroku jumped to his feet and began to pace about the room with his hands clasped behind his back. He should have known it was because of Kagome, but his thoughts had been captured in the presences of his future wife. If his mind would allow it, he was going to have to put such thoughts out of his mind for a few hours and find away to get those twain brothers under tolerable conditions.

But it seemed nearly an implausible thing to accomplish. They were both stubborn and when someone was stubborn it was close to impossible to make them see reason. Miroku continued to pace, his thoughts solemnly on the current set of troubles.

It would be a risk if he allowed them to travel in such animosity; they would surely not hesitate to tear each other's throats if given the proper opportunity. That was why Miroku planned to make things right that very night before they left later on that night for the train station. Miroku sighed in distress, he could think of nothing.

He walked over to the solid redwood desk against the wall to pour himself a drink of cognac to settle his nerves. He poured himself a sufficient amount of the expensive dark brown liquor but discovered something important. His hand kept pouring the liquid until it overflowed and stained the smooth surface. A giddy smile appeared on his face and he became aware of the spilled liquor.

* * *

Sesshomaru resided languidly in the arms of a statue that had its cool marble arms stretched out in front of her. His head rested upon one of the still stone's arms and gazed up into the infinite summer sky. So vast and wise it looked that he was lost in it. Even now after the worst of his anger had subsided, he had yet to ask himself why he should continue to be angry.

Why should he take it so personally? He knew people were capable of changing hell he himself had changed during the last few months! Then why was he allowing things to get out of hand? Sesshomaru inaudibly moaned he could feel the start of an immense headache threatening to harass him.

He covered his eyes with the back of his hand in a dramatic gesture, groaning from confoundedness and annoyance. Why the hell did life have such a searing desire to hate him as it did! What crime had he committed (besides being born) to deserve such hell? This was surely the work of his father, Inu no Taishou had sworn that if Sesshomaru did not change for the best, he would bestow upon him a living nightmare. And thus here it was right in front of his eyes.

"Damn, I should have guessed he would make me pay by compelling me to endure that vile half-breed's presences. I would have much rather confronted Ryuukotsusei then deal with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru muttered bitterly. He arched his head back and still his eyes were veiled from the bright moon light bathing his still form. All he wanted to do was simply stay out in the crisp night with the gentle cold breeze breathing over him and indulge in the stillness all round him that he was much denied.

Slowly and haphazardly he was slipping into sheer serenity that welcomed him with open arms, enveloping him with its darkness and assuring him all would be well if he only allowed himself to be usher by the obscurity of his heart and mind and he would soon be set free from his anxieties and remorse…

Sesshomaru's hand that had shielded his eyes became limp and he was almost to the point where he was giving himself up when a vexing yet soothing voice shattered his world and he was jerked back into reality with a sudden start. Sesshomaru gasped when he heard that all too familiar voice below him, his eyes shot open and he was met with the lush's rays of the moon lighting the dark world around him.

"Ah I was correct in my assumptions that I would find you here Sesshomaru. Have you a moment to spare? I only came to give you something to ease your anxious nerves." Miroku announced clandestinely. He stood below Sesshomaru with a bottle of the finest quality of cognac and twain flutes. Slightly bewildered at the abrupt interruption, Sesshomaru rigidly sat up half way, one of his long legs dangling over the edge of the statue's arms, whilst the other was bended and laid flat on the smooth surface of the textbook the statue held in her hands.

The passive demon lord looked at Miroku with an unreadable look and said curtly, "What is it lecher?" Such cold and cruel words would not be enough to deject Miroku however; instead the young male merely smiled at the comment and said wisely, "Weeping about like a female will do you no good, _sir_. And I have here the remedy to your disdainfully sorrows sir!"

This minute insult caught Sesshomaru's attention, but he however did not get down from his peaceful position. He acknowledged Miroku's wry comment with an equally cynical response of his own.

"Do you now? Hn, I was not aware you were a man of medicine. Pray tell how many doctor's wives did you flirt with to get your degree?" Sesshomaru rejoined sarcastically and mercilessly. When would anyone understand that he wished to he alone? It was Miroku's turn to insult the mighty demon lord, but both men remained civil—if that was any way possible.

"And I suppose I should take offense to your insult _sir_? You are not fit to say such things since you are no better off. Look what you have done to my dear friend Inuyasha. You've brought him into a world of misery all because you couldn't stand to see him experience a moment of bliss. Your presence confounds him and you take pleasure when you see bafflement in his rich gold eyes. Sesshomaru you are no better then Naraku." Miroku rejoined casually, knowing all too well his words had wounded Sesshomaru.

And they did indeed wound him, though he did not show it. He never would, in the least not in front of the former monk. Sesshomaru remained silent for a short amount of time until he grew wary and mumbled miserably, "Is this why you came to disturb me? You came for another reason; do tell what it is Miroku."

Miroku beamed benevolently and showed Sesshomaru the bottle of cognac to him. Sesshomaru turned his head to the side and saw the bottle of liquor in his hands. He slowly sat up and seemed bewildered. His current posture was something to both awe and fancy at. Sesshomaru gingerly eyes the bottle then gave the man beneath him a strange look.

"What is that bottle of cognac for Miroku? You don't really intend to give me such a vile concoction do you?" Sesshomaru asked skeptically.

"Why of course I am Sesshomaru. It will ease you and will allow you to be in peace of mind. Is that not what you seek out here in the night? Peace and tranquility?" Miroku remarked solemnly.

"Then you waste your time. Such poison will not be tainting _my _body and mind." Sesshomaru growled firmly. The concept of poisoning his body was not what held him back from drinking, it was the oblivious notice that he did not _know_ how he would react to the strong alcohol. Miroku seemed skeptically himself; he made a soft humming sound and frowned thoughtfully.

"I see, but I find it strange that you would hesitate to drink just but one mere sip. Since you _are _a demon you should be immune to the stupidity of alcohol. I won't force you Sesshomaru to drink since it is none of my business, I was only thinking what could possibly dilute your anxieties. Forgive me for trespassing into things that do not concern me. Well good night—"

"Leave the bottle and a glass." Sesshomaru mumbled crossly, losing himself once more to the darkness. Miroku smiled wickedly without allowing the demon lord to see his smirk, and placed the glass and bottle at the base of the statue and left to first the last part of his mission before he could close his eyes and retire for the night.

Once the monk was gone, Sesshomaru leisurely opened his eyes and looked over the edge of the still statue and eyed the bottle and glass, beckoning to take but a sip. His countenance darkened, he was not one to drink his sorrows away, never; it made you less of a man if you gave into drinking. But there it was, tantalizing him, the vivid moonlight gleaming off the glossy reflection of the bottle and flute.

Sesshomaru jumped down from the statuette's arms and knelt besides the twain. He looked long and hard at both glass structures until a weary hand reached out and he poured himself a sufficient glass of the dark brown liquor. Gingerly he pressed the edge of the flute to his lips and he took but a sip, but a sip slowly turned into a gulp and a gulp turned into another glass, and another other until it was soon empty.

He had drunk it slowly, savoring the rich yet bitter taste of the alcohol rushing over his tongue and traveling down his throat until it came plummeting down into the centre of his empty stomach. There was only left enough cognac for just one more glass and then it would be gone. Sesshomaru emptied the remaining contents into his glass and he sighed heavily. Indeed he was not one for drink; his head was already slipping away.

One moment he was leaning against the sculpture where he had resided earlier that night, now he found himself seated on the edge of the beautiful fountain in the estate's garden, dangerously close to falling in. ever so slowly and aloof, Sesshomaru swirled the glass around, his eyes thoughts trained on the days ahead of them and his brother.

He numbly placed his right palm on the wet surface of the marble—he was not aware the surface was wet since his mind was some place else— and fell head first into the cold water. The glass he had been holding crashed to the floor and he went in with a loud splash. Sesshomaru gasped in horror; he sat up and tried to stand, but merely fell back down.

A bloody growl emerged from his throat and he drummed his fingertips on the fountain's side, his right elbow perched on the wet surface that had caused him to fall in, with his chin on the palm of his hand. His eyes were closed shut.

Would his humility ever end?

* * *

With one stubborn brother taken care of, Miroku had only but one half-demon to convince to take a long heavy drink to _ease _his sorrows—though the purpose of getting them both drunk was not only to dilute their troubles, but to _fix _their conflicts as well—and to have his own amusement eke1. Miroku had had it up to here, he had been more then tolerate with their childish tantrum, but no more. 

Miroku found Inuyasha on the balcony of the library, doing the same as his brother had been occupying his time: gazing up into the sky, believing or rather hoping the antidote to their wounded hearts would be somewhere amongst the bright stars and waning moon. This time instead of cognac, Miroku thought it best to use something less damaging. That was why he traded the bottle of French cognac for a bottle of champagne.

Stealthily Miroku creep up from behind Inuyasha, he stood right behind him and whispered dryly, "What says you to a drink Inuyasha to lessen this sudden epidemic of misery that has been going about all night?" the indifferent half-demon gave a startled jump and nearly fell over the railing and went crashing down to the ground below. He barely had enough time to catch himself before that theory occurred.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and hissed hotly from his place on the floor, "What the hell are you trying to do, kill me! Fuck does everyone really hate me that **much**?" Inuyasha jumped back onto the railing he was sitting on, but this time his eyes were on Miroku and the object he held in his pale hands.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I did not mean to startle you, but I only came to offer you a drink. Since, well recently I've couldn't help but notice you seemed worried, almost anxious. Is something bothering you?" Miroku inquired. Inuyasha's anger subsided and he abruptly became distressed. He looked down to the floor and shook his head.

"Where the hell did you get such a stupid idea Miroku? Why should I be worried or anxious?" Inuyasha mumbled sourly.

"Your eyes say otherwise Inuyasha. You can tell me Inuyasha with confidences. You know I am a man of sincere reliability and would not betray my closes friend." Miroku promised with a genuine smile that proved he was telling the truth.

A small twinkle of bliss returned to life within Inuyasha's irises; it was small, almost unobserved, but Miroku could indistinctly make out its presence.

"Yeah I know I can trust you Miroku, but I don't know if I can trust myself." Inuyasha confessed he saw no reason to lie to Miroku whatsoever. They were intimate friends and he knew trust was a virtue Miroku bared within his soul.

"I don't understand Inuyasha, why can't you trust yourself?" Miroku asked, concerned that Inuyasha was talking so serious, not at all like his vulgar crude self.

Inuyasha met his eyes for a moment, but turned away from him and remarked bitterly, "I know you know about Sesshomaru and me. You don't have to continue pretending for my sake. I unfortunately heard everything and I can't help but feel responsible for this whole mess. But god, he is being a damn idiot! Why would he think such stupid things like that? But the worst thing is that he honestly believes I was using him! The nerve of the bastard to think such a thing I am no more capable of doing then he is!" Inuyasha ejaculated in a fit of annoyance.

Miroku waited a few seconds before he could trust Inuyasha would not consider the thought of jumping off the balcony to fix his brother. When his vexation and exasperation subsided, Miroku laughed lightly at his friend.

"Oh Inuyasha my frivolous Inuyasha, what am I going to do with you? But you waste your breath, I had an assumption that you had heard our conversation so in truth, I am no more surprised then I was when Sesshomaru declared your state of relationship to me. But I wonder who will be the first to amend." Miroku tapped his index finger on his cheek, looking thoughtfully out into the sleepy city of Paris.

Inuyasha shifted his weight on his balanced seat on top the balcony, feeling minutely ill at ease. Had it been that obvious? He felt sick to his stomach, he looked away and gazed out to the city he had arrived not but a few hours prior that this moment. But to him it seemed as if years had passed and nothing for him had changed.

"So you knew…then explain why you are here with that damn bottle of liquor. What are you planning to do to me Miroku? Get me drunk and stumble around looking for Sesshomaru and beg him to forgive me? Hah! That would be the day!" Inuyasha laughed at how preposterous the concept he conjured up, sounded.

Miroku on the other hand looked at the half-demon with a sinister smile and replied casually, "Yes that would be preposterous." He then added to himself, "But that's exactly what I expect to happen tonight, though which one of you will be the one to abase himself to beg for the other's forgiveness, I haven't a clue."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku and asked curtly, "What the hell are you muttering to yourself monk?" Said monk shook his head and smiled at his companion with an innocent twinkle in his eyes.

"Nothing at all Inuyasha, only that you waltz away from all that brings misery upon you and enjoy the tranquility round you." Miroku said softly.

"And you intend to make me tame by getting me drunk? Huh! Not on your life monk, I ain't drinking anything. That only leads to more misery and I can do without that crap. Now if you don't mind, I want to be alone." Inuyasha nearly snarled, but composed himself.

"No Inuyasha I said merely a drink, not the entire bottle. What do you say?" Miroku pressed, refusing to leave just yet when the solution was so close in his hands.

"What's the difference? One glass leads to another and another until the whole fucking bottle's empty." Inuyasha opposed sharply.

"You're absolutely right Inuyasha. I can see that betwixt the two of you, you are the one who at times can be more logical then Sesshomaru. Forgive me that I disturbed your concentration, I shall leave you. Then until tomorrow morning, good-night Inuyasha." Miroku left his friend to his musings.

Inuyasha vaguely noticed that Miroku left him, already he returned to staring off into the sky and gazing out to the vast city of lights. Here and there he could make out the faint morose melody of a violin crying and reaching his heart. It was such a sad melody that at the end of the piece Inuyasha found tears staining his cheeks and hands.

He wiped away his tears and muttered with exasperation to himself, "Damn, I'm crying and it's all because of that stupid music…but I sort of actually _liked_ it. It sounded beautiful yet it was enough to make me cry."

He listened attentively for the violin to continue to sing its sweet melody, but it did not. He waited and waited, but it never sang. Inuyasha sighed and tightly clenched the iron railing underneath his hands as he leaned back against the nothing with his eyes closed.

Then it returned. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he stood alert, deeply immersed in the rich melody as it traveled through the warm night air and had the hanyou mesmerized for the second time that night. Inuyasha's dainty dog ears were perked as the strained to hear the music. It came softly, carefully, tenderly all about him, wrapping him in a sea of musical notes and tranquility.

He could no long stand to be seated; he stood up _on _top of the railing and listened as if his life depended on the hearing of such exquisite music. He listened and made not a sound. The pitch became allegro then it became lento. But the oddest thing Inuyasha noticed as the violin was being played by a skilled person, that the music was coming _from_ somewhere on the estate and not somewhere across the Seine.

'_Either I'm gone insane or there's someone playing that instrument and it's coming from the gardens. Hn, wonder who could it is playing. I might as well find out who it is. It can't be Kagome I'm sure of that. The last time I went to her time, she was killing that poor violin and she called it playing. Hah! There's a differences between murdering a piece then there is of actually playing it. And she does not know __**how **__to play the violin.' _

Inuyasha leaped off the railing and dainty landed on his feet, a rarity considering he was usually clumpy and not giving a shit if he was graceful or proper at all, but these last weeks be around modern times had somewhat improved his manners—if not a bit which was better then nothing at all.

The music became quite louder and clearer as he approached the fountain in the centre of the garden; he lessened his pace as he was but a few yards away from the decoration that gave life to the lushes' gardens. It was no wonder why Miroku, Shippou and Rin had decided to take refuge in Paris.

Suddenly the music began to grow mezzo forte and became so emotional that Inuyasha was rendered motionless as he listened with all his heart. Then an unexpected thing happened that precious moment; the violinist revealed himself to his curious audience of one. His eyes were close, demanding silence and concentration as he lost himself in his playing.

His long graceful fingers caressed the stings of the instrument and knew how to skillfully move them up and down on the lovely violin. The violinist's long silver hair swayed from side to side as he placidly moved to the sound his hands and violin were making. Inuyasha stared in shock at the sight before him, it couldn't be! The creator of such superb music was Sesshomaru's doing! Inuyasha did not know whether to laugh or cry, smile or frown, congratulate or insult Sesshomaru's majestic talent.

How the obnoxious bastard came to learn how to play such an elegant thing was beyond Inuyasha's knowledge. He could not claim to ever know when this had happened. It must have been sometime when he and his mother had left the western lands behind them to being anew in the heart of Japan.

Inuyasha continued to gaze in awe as Sesshomaru was oblivious of his watchful eyes on him, he inched closer, close as he dared without disturbing Sesshomaru's concentration. But from the well reserved distances betwixt them, Inuyasha could smell a heavy scent of liquor (namely cognac) emitting off his textbook well composed posture that was a tad bit casual at the moment.

The eldest son of Inu no Taishou could have (and would have) continued playing until the break of dawn over the Seine had it not been for his fingertips beginning to bleed for his intensity of play. He ceased the creation of lovely notes and lowered the bow and violin to his side. Sesshomaru remained still for a several long minutes until he opened his eyes and was met with a rather unexpected guess.

Inuyasha closed his mouth and fought the urge of smiling, but failed when the corners of his lips jerked upwards and unveiled a tender smile that he had only shown his brother in the past times they found themselves in harmony. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha skeptically and observed him closely to see if he held any humour behind that charming seductive smile of his, but found it was clearly sincere.

Sesshomaru stood tall with his fingertips continuing to drip blood. His eyes never left Inuyasha's countenance as he studied it carefully, as if he were not sure of what he was looking at. Inuyasha casually walked up to him and scoffed, "Since when the hell, do _you _know how to play that thing in your hands Sesshomaru?"

An indifference expression appeared on the demon lord's gaunt countenance. Deciding an insult would do him no good but receive him another insult from his brother.

"Since when should you be surprised brother?" Sesshomaru said blankly, "What talent you lack I make up for it. It is that simple."

"What! Now you listen here Sesshomaru! I don't give a—" Inuyasha snapped, though Sesshomaru interrupted his retort when he began to play again. This time a piece that was familiar to his ears. The piece Sesshomaru played was the very Kagome had killed a good four years ago.

"Just how do you know all these pieces of music Sesshomaru? This is practically the first time I've ever heard them before. Well expect this one; Kagome was playing this song when I came to retrieve her a few years back—" Inuyasha said haphazardly, forgetting the effect Kagome's name had on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hit a sour note when he heard his brother say Kagome's name and that she had played the very piece he played now. He stopped in mid stirred and opened his eyes (he had closed them) and now unleashed the full power of his eyes upon Inuyasha. He narrowed his eyes and casually (yet carefully) plucked the strings of the violin as his eyes traveled betwixt Inuyasha and the Seine.

"Did she now? I would have never guessed her to be the type to occupy her time with such things. I would have thought her more fit for the life of a—well now isn't the appropriate time to offend now is it Inuyasha? Why of course not!" Sesshomaru snarled bitterly with an unscrupulous smirk that caused Inuyasha to step back.

"Sesshomaru I don't care if you offend me, but what do you have against Kagome? I mean if you should hate anyone it should be me, but not her. What fault does she have in all this? Believe when I say—no swear—that she means nothing to be and they only thing I want from her is her friendship and trust. But those years of romance between the two of use have died." Inuyasha pressed sternly.

"It's as if I don't know you at all Inuyasha. It's as if you and I were never meant to fathom the other. I can't begin to explain _why _I hate her; it's just that I do. Perhaps it's mere jealously since she has had a longer time to know you when I have only had but a few months. The past years when we fought does not count for anything." Sesshomaru cautiously explained, though it did not clear things up in Inuyasha's mind, it only served to confound him further.

"That's not enough Sesshomaru! I want to know _why_! There's always an answer to the question 'why'. You're just not looking hard enough for that answer." Inuyasha lashed out. Sesshomaru stared at him with indifferent eyes and continued to play, his mind not at all working properly due to the fact that he had been drinking and he was worst for drink (though they should considered themselves lucky he was not an aggressive drunk).

" 'Why?' I've asked myself that questioned too many times in the course of my life. 'Why?' it's such an amusing thing to ask because if I ask why this happen then I'll be impelled to ask why that it and once that has been answered I'll ask why it is. See brother, it's a never-ending chain of reasoning. The first question leads to another question of why and other why until you're drowning in all your inquiries and you cannot remember where you began." Sesshomaru half muttered to himself as he never ceased to play.

Inuyasha found that his patience was been taxed by Sesshomaru's atypical stupidity. The half-demon crossed his arms and growled angrily, "You've been drinking haven't you, you idiot? It won't do you any good trying to lie Sesshomaru since I can practically smell the wretch stench of—cognac—coming off you in waves! Yuck! Just who the hell gave you a bottle of liquor to drink anyways?"

Sesshomaru cracked opened an eye and replied surly, "A certain person who shall go unnamed. Now leave me be if you would be so kind Inuyasha. I have five leisure hours to devote myself to playing this instrument and I expect to extort these few hours for all there worth—in peace and in solitude." Sesshomaru snarled the latter comment.

It was an oddity seeing the great dog demon lord of the west drunk to the point that he sounded like a blundering fool. Inuyasha rubbed his face in annoyance and rejoined hotly, "Oh are you now Sesshomaru? But I ain't going anywhere until _you _are in bed sleeping off your stupidity! Now put away your violin and let's go to bed—now!" Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's striped wrist —and not at all gently—and lead him towards the house. Sesshomaru barely had enough time to snatch the violin's case into his left hand before he was compellingly led to his room on the…on one of the mansion's floors.

It was a commotion to get Sesshomaru into the house. Inuyasha barely escaped from being pushed into a vanity in the hallway of the first floor before he had half dragged Sesshomaru up the stairs to his room. Once behind closed doors and no one could hear them, Inuyasha threw Sesshomaru onto the bed behind them and climbed on top of him, pinning his arms over his head and growling, "What the fuck do I have to do to teach you never to get drunk again Sesshomaru?"

Twain irises of gold looked up at the younger boy on top of him, confounded for a moment, but a malevolent smile spread across his lips.

"I can't think of a single thing Inuyasha, but I'm more then sure you have something in mind already." Sesshomaru challenged. Inuyasha smiled, he removed the violin and bow from Sesshomaru's hands and carefully placed them onto the nightstand besides the bed. With the instrument out of the way, Inuyasha now had enough space and comfort to teach his brother a lesson in never getting drunk.

_

* * *

_

_The Next Day…_

_June 6__th__, 1854_

They did not wake up until midday the next day, sore and tired from the night's unexpected events. Everyone else was already up and about preparing for the long trip to Romania later on that day. Miroku had previously made preparations and all that stopped them from going anywhere was upstairs sleeping the damn day away! At the sounds of pacing from the first level of the mansion, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got up, to a quick shower—separately— and dressed. Sesshomaru came down first followed by Inuyasha and met the rest of the travelers in a pleasant mood downstairs in the living room.

With a quick lunch of tea and pastries, they all made their way to the station where exactly two carriages awaited them for their trip to Romania. They carried only what they needed—which respectively was not much; only a few articles of clothing and a book or two for reading whilst on the long trip that awaited them. When they arrived at the station at preciously four o' clock, as expected they found twain carriages awaiting them.

It was quickly settled that the three women including Kirara would travel in the first carriage for obvious reasons regarding safety, whilst the four gentlemen got the second carriage. No sooner had the minute hand landed upon the 9 when they were off heading in the eastern direction where their destination was. They would travel by means of carriage, train and flight to reach Transylvania by four full moons before it was too late.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I can only ask for forgiveness from you all if _—_and no doubt it was_—_this was a horrible chapter, but I swear things will _—_hopefully_—_get better! (Sigh) I hope you will excuse the extreme occ-ness, but I thought it would be rather amusing to see Sesshomaru drunk and playing the violin._ —_ Though I wouldn't be surprised if anyone but me can see him playing it. _—_Just one little thing before I say adieu, I would really appreciate it if anyone would just tell me if I should even bother continuing writing this story and if it's worth the time. Hopefully someone can answer my question nicely and tell me the truth. Okay now I say adieu to you all and thanks for reading! _

* * *

1. _Eke: Also_


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Smoking, drinking and gambling reference are made.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and Sunrise.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The night was especially cold due to the bitter snow storm outside. Such weather was not unusual for the Alps, but it was having its toll on the eight weary travelers since their journey began. For seemingly perpetual days and night they had not stopped traversing from Paris to Romania, but the weather had turned on them and they now found themselves in a lonely roadside inn sheltered from the snow, winds and hail.

Out of courtesy, Rin, Sango, Kagome and Kirara were in their own private room talking and laughing about things that only women could understand. In a separate room just down the hall, gathered about a warm fire the four men of the group were attired casually in their white long sleeved shirts, and waistcoats, doing nothing.

Languidly Inuyasha was seated in an armchair muttering under his breath and damning the weather for its bad timing. Shippou was besides him, occupying his time with a lolly-pop Kagome had given him. The former monk was playing with a deck of cards that caught Sesshomaru's attention. He was curious to know what he planned to do with them. Inuyasha followed his brother's eyes and saw Miroku playing with the cards. At once the hanyou became alert and he stiffened.

"Where the hell did you get those cards Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, nervously. A smile came to Miroku's lips; he looked up and replied, "Judging from your startled countenance you know what game I have in mind don't you Inuyasha? I was thinking we could play a nice and discreet game of poker. What do you say?" he asked them all.

Shippou shrugged and said, "But we don't have anything to bet; you're the one who has most of the money while we're all broke." Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms; he had learned his lesson the first seven times when they had played during their journey in search for the jewel and he didn't plan to make himself look like a fool again in front of them.

Sesshomaru was the only one who said nothing; he remained devoted to the book in his hands not caring in the least for their game. Miroku laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Now Inuyasha there's no need to be angry about losing so many times back then. Times are different now and perhaps your luck has changed from then. Just one game Inuyasha, one game won't kill you." Miroku pleaded. Shippou stood up and dragged the table so it was in the centre of the room. Inuyasha closed his eyes and muttered, "Hn, easy for you to say you charlatan; the only thing I have to risk losing is the little money I have on me."

"Fine, open or closed?" Inuyasha sat himself down besides Miroku. Miroku answered closed and shuffled the deck, then placed his bag of coins besides him. Shippou dug into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief with some coins he had been saving and laid them besides him. Inuyasha was in the middle of drawing the small sum of money he had, when he noticed the silent silhouette of his brother besides the fire.

He turned to address him and said curtly, "You playing Sesshomaru or what?" Miroku continued to shuffle and observed the exchange of words between the two. As their attention was turned to the dog demon, Shippou slipped an extra ace of spades up his right sleeve to cheat with if the odds were against him.

Sesshomaru did not bother lifting his eyes as he sensed Inuyasha's aggravated eyes upon him. He turned the page of his book and responded languidly, "I do not waste my time with such petty and vulgar things. And if I was playing your frivolous game, I would make sure to check the kitsune's sleeves to see if he didn't have any cards concealed to cheat with."

At this both Inuyasha and Miroku turned to look at the florid face Shippou. Miroku laid down the deck and snatched the kit's left wrist and searched for any concealed cards. Inuyasha grabbed his right wrist and withdrew the concealed ace of spades.

Sesshomaru grunted and continued to read as if there was no one there in the room with him. After they made sure Shippou had nothing more to conceal, Miroku sighed and voiced his opinion. "Perhaps Sesshomaru is right, though I think the only reason why he doesn't wish to join us is because he knows either one of us will beat him. But since I assume too much, let us begin."

Inuyasha laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah you're probably right about that. Sesshomaru knows this is one think he can't say he does know how to play since it's beneath him." Miroku began dealing the cards and to their surprise Sesshomaru was seated right besides Shippou waiting for his hand.

They gasped and Sesshomaru smiled dryly at their bewilderment. "I never said I didn't know how to play, I merely said I believe this to be a frivolous game that is vulgar. And yes monk you do assume too much, I can assure you I can beat you." With Sesshomaru joining in, the fierce cold night turned into interesting indeed.

Miroku dealt five cards to them each and set the deck in the centre of the table. Each player held their five cards close and studied them. When they played poker, it was one of the scarce times when Inuyasha and Shippou were serious, but not to the point of being rigid. Everyone was calm and relaxed.

As the night wore on, money and tempers were lost. Sesshomaru had indeed proved to Miroku and the others that he was more then capable of playing their silly little game, but that did not mean he did not yield to losing as well. Somewhere in the middle of the fifth game a bottle of liquor and a pack of cigarettes had appeared out of nowhere. These items that had miraculously appeared from thin air were not questioned. The light was centered over them and they studied their cards as well as occasionally observing each other.

After a few seconds of thick silence, Shippou laid down his hand and revealed a six, a five, a ten, a four and a nine. Miroku laid down his hand and showed a pair of jacks, a king, an eight, and a seven. He had managed to beat Shippou, but they had still lost. Now the only two remaining were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

At the precise time both siblings laid down their cards. Both Miroku and Shippou laughed and studied Sesshomaru's face. He blinked in bewilderment and studied Inuyasha's luck. The hanyou had the joker, two aces of the same color, a king and a queen. Sesshomaru's hand was an ace, a king, queen, jack and a ten. Inuyasha smirked and gathered up all the money he had won and laughed.

"You were right Miroku, my luck did change." He put all the money he won into a handkerchief and placed it inside his waistcoat. Shippou leaned forward and whispered into Miroku's ear, "I bet you he cheated." Miroku smiled and rejoinder, "It's probable, but we both know it is unlikely Shippou." He stood, collected all the cards, shuffled them and placed them back into the case.

"I think we should go to bed before we loose the clothes on our backs from seeking another game of poker. Good night." Miroku grabbed his things and left to his room. Shippou climbed to his feet, said good night and left. The only ones left were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, just as it had been a few moments ago.

Sesshomaru retired to his chair besides the fireplace where he had been reading and stared into the fire. The air between the two was tense and Inuyasha was anxious. He couldn't think of any reason why Sesshomaru could be upset. The thought of losing a game of poker was highly unlikely, so it must have been for another reason.

Inuyasha took a seat besides his sibling and got as comfortable as he could with Sesshomaru being so eerily silent. As of late he had been like this; he would scarcely utter a word if it was not necessary or completely stayed silent. Not even Inuyasha could make him say a word if the adamant bastard didn't want to. The only explanation Inuyasha could conclude about his brother's silence was that he knew something they didn't and it was affecting him.

"It's going to be another silent night isn't it Sesshomaru? I can guess as much since you barely said a word night, but I can't say I know exactly why you played with us tonight." Inuyasha said it mostly to himself.

"There has to be a reason as to why I was playing tonight?" came the sudden remark from the quiet figure seated besides him, that Inuyasha jumped from his seat. He looked at his brother and was disappointed to find him glazing into the fire. What does he see within the flames? Inuyasha thought.

"No there doesn't have to be a reason I guess, but it was just surprising." Inuyasha implied with a calm air. "You managed to prove to me tonight that you haven't lost the ability to use your tongue to talk, but why are you acting so strange? Most of the times it doesn't even seem like you're here."

"Inuyasha what if I told you I know how this journey of ours is going to end? Would you believe whatever I was to tell you right now and not interfere when the time comes? Have I your word you won't step into the path of destiny and change the future?" Sesshomaru whispered his voice remarkably gentle and cryptic.

His eyes however were a different matter; they were subtle yet void of life. Only hollow golden irises remained; the life from them had long been extinguished. For the first time during that night Sesshomaru meet his brother's vigorous eyes and held them as he had that night when they had been reunited.

The manner in which he stared at him made Inuyasha shiver; Sesshomaru had never appeared as cold, aloof, and fragile as he was displayed now.

"Cut the bullshit Sesshomaru and tell me what you're trying to tell me already! What do you know that has you acting like some sort of lifeless, mindless idiot?" Inuyasha snapped. He found nothing propitious in his brother's words. Inuyasha used his anger to conceal his anxiety from the latter, but Sesshomaru saw through his anger.

"Would you interfere, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru repeated this time with more life. He snatched Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him to him. Inuyasha gasped and fought against his brother's hold. To tame him, Sesshomaru pressed his light blue lips to the hanyou's and hissed into his ear as he held him with his hands tangled in his silver mane, "Answer my question Inuyasha: would you interfere if I were to tell you what is to come?"

Sesshomaru's claws were as sharp as glass, as strong as steel and even deadlier then acid, Inuyasha stayed calm and smirked apathetically. Instead of retreating and risking upsetting his brother further, he willingly came closer to Sesshomaru and pressed his lips to his ear and gave his answer.

"It would be best if you didn't commit the mistake of telling me Sesshomaru because I won't stand aside and see any of my friends die if I have the chance to prevent their deaths." A heavy sleep came over Inuyasha abruptly, compelling his beautiful golden eyes to close and block out the world and his grim brother.

A second did not even pass by when Inuyasha was in deep slumber and slept right on his brother's lap. Sesshomaru released his vicious hold on Inuyasha's tresses and embraced him carefully as not to intrude his sleep. The alarmingly cold dog demon held his brother close to his body, but no matter how close he held him he could not get warm.

Warmth however was the least thing he was seeking. He held Inuyasha as a means of reassurance that he was there in his arms asleep and alive and not how he had imaged him to be. Sesshomaru glanced down at Inuyasha before returning his attention to the dying fire in the inglenook.

Before the remaining ambers of the once vivid fire died, he whispered to the darkness, "I never said it was going to be one of your friends Inuyasha." and then the fire died.

-O-

* * *

AN: I wish to thank those who told me to continue this story. I'm sorry the plot hasn't moved on, but I only want to give you a small glimpse to what I have in store for this story. Okay I've said too much so I'll be quiet now. Please forgive the occ-ness and lack of development. And thank you for reading my dears. Good night. 


	9. Chapter 9

Please excuse the occ-ness and the bad grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and Sunrise.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"Damn it Inuyasha! Behave yourself before I throw you into the water to cool off!" Miroku snapped tired of tolerating with his insolence for the last hour. The half-demon spun his head around and barked, "Shut up Miroku, I have all the right to be pissed off and you know it! Neither you or this idiot", Inuyasha waved his hand at his stoic brother to emphasis his point; "That Naraku owns half the fucking country of…of Transylvania."

"Romania Inuyasha; Transylvania is just a small part of Romania that is notorious for supposedly being the place where Dracula lives. It is not a country as you assume it to be." Sesshomaru informed his brother with a cool air. Inuyasha snorted and retorted, "I don't care if it's a damn continent he owns, but why didn't you tell us sooner? If you haven't noticed by now, we're only a four day radius away from where Naraku is and we haven't even made up a plan."

"When have you ever been one to relay on a plan of strategy Inuyasha? If I remember correctly, which I do, you're just as rash with or without a guide to follow. This should be amusing for you anyways." Miroku scoffed and exchanged an intelligent look with Sesshomaru, whose attention was trained on the snowing exterior outside their carriage. They were all sure Kagome and the others had heard Inuyasha's shouting, but they would have to be informed them later once they arrived in the village and settled down.

"That's not the point Miroku. You can't be serious about us just walking up to the front door of his big castle and ask that they let us in to see him." Inuyasha shifted his weighted and waited for the former monk to speak. Sesshomaru looked bored with their conversation, but decided to say something before Inuyasha lost his temper and did something further stupid as he was accustomed to.

"Surely you have some influence in Transylvania, Miroku that can be beneficial to us? Have your sources informed you of anything that can get us into Naraku's castle without arousing suspicion?" Sesshomaru asked in an attempt to keep the line of conversation from turning into a bloody scene. Miroku smiled and bowed his head at Sesshomaru, silently thanking him for his participation.

"You'll both be glad to hear that I have some interesting news that might be what we've been waiting for, but I must ask you both to what extent are you willing to go to steal into his castle?" Miroku watched in silent laughter as both brothers regarded him with a confounded look before asking what he meant.

"What I mean is how far are the two of you willing to go to penetrate his fortress and confront him? I think I've made myself clear enough to be understood, gentlemen." Miroku made no signs of saying anything else before they gave him their responses separately. Sesshomaru sighed mutely and remarked straightforwardly, "To any extent as long it remains reasonable, Miroku." The former owner of _Salón Rouge_ smiled and waited for the other's answer. Inuyasha crossed his arms and muttered stubbornly, "Whatever, just as long as I get the chance to kill that son of a bitch I'll be happy."

Miroku laughed crisply and resumed his point before he had demanded a response from each of them. "I'm afraid Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is right in his untroubled and rashness for once." Inuyasha shot him a withering glare, but Miroku brushed it asides and continued. "You must know now that I have been notified about an event that is going to take place in Naraku's castle in exactly four days, the same amount of time it will take us to get to the Carpathian Mountains. He is holding an annual masquerade that will be the perfect method for all of us to enter the party while wearing disguises."

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. His eyes were ablaze with excitement that he looked almost like a puppy. Sesshomaru, rather then show his content or displeasure, waited for Miroku to continue. There had to be a catch; there always was in these sorts of things. The youngest from the three growled and pressed why he had not told them sooner. It was at this comment Sesshomaru's assumptions became clear that there was more to this then they anticipated.

"Settle down Inuyasha, there is no need to get anxious. I chose to tell you both now because of the time and the distance we still have to cover before we get there. As I'm sure Sesshomaru has guessed I haven't been preciously sincere. The masquerade will provide us with a chance to get in, that, nevertheless does not give us a way to get into the castle. I'm sure you both can surmise that it will be heavily guarded and I can only bring one guest with me to the event and—" Miroku was in the middle of explaining, when he was rudely interrupted.

"What the fuck do you mean by "Can only bring one person?" you mean to tell us that Naraku invited _you_ to his gala?" Inuyasha shouted galled and stood up in the middle of their small shared compartment. The carriage went over a bumpy surface and he was knocked back into his seat, though it was Sesshomaru's shove that produced Inuyasha's muffled moaning. Whilst Inuyasha recovered from his dizziness, Sesshomaru faced Miroku with a serious look.

"Enough games Miroku. How did you manage to receive an incitement from Naraku without some sort of violent response?" Sesshomaru crossed his long legs and quickly glanced at Inuyasha's form against the side of the carriage. Perhaps he had been a tad bit too rough, but oh well. He would get over it soon enough.

"Are you accusing me of conspiracy Sesshomaru? Shame on you, I was waiting for Inuyasha to think something like that, but you? I did not. You're both jumping to conclusions and before this gets any more complicated then it is already, I have a connection working amongst Naraku's servants and she has made some arrangements that Sango and I may enter." Miroku claimed with a serious face to show he was not lying.

"Ah my damn head…Sesshomaru you bloody bastard! You didn't have to—" Inuyasha complained and a handkerchief was shoved into his mouth courtesy of the bloody bastard. With a muffled 'oof' the half-demon was temporarily silenced and the two gentlemen of reason continued their conversation.

"I am not accusing you of anything Miroku, though I have all the right to since you've neglected to tell us anything till now. I can ken the fact that you have some influence in his household, but I must ask why you could not get us all in. To save us a headache you could have in the least gotten Rin, the miko, and Shippou in, and have Inuyasha and I find another less suspicious way to get in." Sesshomaru countered austerely. Miroku allowed a smile to betray his amusement of the matter and he laughed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and prepared to hear the others proposal, while he kept Inuyasha from getting up with his left hand pressed in the centre of his breast. The older man raised an eyebrow and prompted, "What do you have in mind Miroku for the two of us? You've made it clear enough that it's something abashing, now tell us what it is."

Miroku smiled and expressed mock lamented. "Since this is a masquerade, a masquerade needs a way to entertain the guests, right? Well I've managed to sneak the others in, but it's you two that's going to be more difficult. The reason why I'm mentioning entertainment is because one of you is going to have to dress up like harlequin whilst the other dresses up like a ringleader and pretend to be members of the circus that Naraku has hired to perform at the masquerade."

Inuyasha, like Sesshomaru fell victim to shock and were transfixed into stun silence. They looked at each other and then faced Miroku with puzzled countenance (that was Sesshomaru's reaction) and the other with an enraged complexion (that was Inuyasha's reaction), that it only made Miroku chuckle. "You've got to be kidding us right, Miroku? There's no way you're going to make me wear a stupid red jacket and tight pants!" Sesshomaru glared irritated at his brother and bit, "And are _you _suggesting my dear Inuyasha that _I_ wear the harlequin costume when it clearly fits you perfectly?" he then said to other, "There has to be another way Miroku. One that is less abashing and degrading."

Miroku shook his head and appeared to be regretful about what this meant for the two siblings to do. "I'm afraid that was the best I can do for the two of you, Sesshomaru. It was either that or dressing up like butlers. Either way it's still abasing." Inuyasha closed his eyes and muttered hotly, "Screw dressing up like a fucking clown, I prefer dressing up like a butler." Sesshomaru exhaled softly and thought for a moment. He looked out into the white covered land and began to make up his mind. It was either dressing up like a circus performer or lowering himself even more and act like a bloody butler. Either option was to his liking.

Right as he was about to make up his mind, Miroku lifted his hand and said, "You don't have to make a decision at the moment. Think about it and again I'm sorry about this, but it's the only way I can get you both into the masquerade without Naraku's knowledge. Now turning the conversation away from breaking-and-entering, let us talk about what we are going to have to do once we arrive in Transylvania. The first thing, of course is to get clean and rest for a few hours before getting ready for the party." Sesshomaru listened with a deaf ear and drifted off to sleep with the swaying of the carriage and the coldness. There was still time for rest even if he did not take much advantage to shut his eyes and relax.

* * *

In the carriage behind them, Rin, Sango, Kagome, and Shippou—Kirara was curled up in Sango's lap fast asleep— played a game of charades and truth or dare to make the hours fly faster. Earlier they had heard the commotion in front of them and deduced it was something about their destination. Sango had promised them that she would ask Miroku and ask what it was all about, but for now they enjoyed their small attempts of amusement and found the snow covered lands breath taking. 

By the time their games and zealousness had wearied down, it was already night and they would not stop until they arrived near the Carpathian Mountains. As the others around her settled down to sleep, Kagome curled herself against her corner of the carriage and numbly thought about Inuyasha. She looked up into the sky and noticed it was a new moon. She smiled despite the fact that they were all in peril and thought about how cute he would look when he began to shout that he was a weak human. Then her smile fell and her musings stumbled upon Sesshomaru.

She knew he did not like her, it was clear enough in the piercing looks he gave her when he looked at her, but she could not help but wonder what was different about Inuyasha. He seemed so changed in certain ways and she was worried. Rin covered her mouth when she yawned and rested her head on Kagome's shoulder. Rin looked up at the older girl and asked languidly, "What's troubling you Kagome-chan? Is something on your mind?" Kagome smiled down at Rin and replied softly, "No Rin everything's fine. I was just thinking about how Inuyasha's going to react once he finds out he's a—"

"What the hell do you mean I'm human! I can't be a bloody human, it's not a new moon…oh of all the—what the fuck so funny you lecherous monk! Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome and the others in the carriage fell silent and listened with strained ears to hear what was going on. There was the sound of a struggle and a few hushed words said then no more loud foul mouth Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and smiled. Miroku and Sesshomaru must have gagged, blindfolded, and bound him to keep him from making a louder commotion.

'_It's sad that I can't see Inuyasha while he's human. He's nicer and more understanding when he doesn't have his youkai and I feel like I can talk to him easily. Oh well, I'll see him tomorrow and ask him how his night was.'_ Kagome leaned her head against Rin's and whispered to the little girl—who was not so little any more—and said good night to them all. Shippou yawned and muttered a drowsy 'night' and shut the shutter of his carriage door while Sango closed the other. In moments everyone was asleep except for a now wide awake Sesshomaru and a bored-out-of-his-mind Miroku.

Instead of trying to sleep, they both used this time to read a book and collect their tossled thoughts. In the midst of their leisure, the silence was interrupted when they heard the heavy breathing of a sleeping Inuyasha. Miroku covered his mouth from laughing while Sesshomaru turned away to hide his smirk.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I'm uncertain of continuing writing to this story. Anyways a million thank yous to those who've read and reviewed. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter somewhat and that you will please review and tell me what you think. _

_Just one little thing if it's not too much to ask. Could you please tell me what you would think would be more amusing for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to wear as a means of disguise to get into Naraku's gala, please? Thank you my dear readers and good night!_


End file.
